Chun Li: Legendary but Lonely
by J.Steele
Summary: Chun-Li's getting older now. She's looking to start dating very soon due to some pressure. Minimal King of Fighters cameos, possibility of drama. It's kinda funny, too. Primary Characters? Chun-Li and Ken. Chapter 9 is up! Taking cameo requests too!
1. Looking at Possibilities

_STREET FIGHTER  
_Legendary but Lonely

*********************  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chun Li, Street Fighter, or anything involving it.  


* * *

5:30 AM

Another day closer to New Years. The alarm clock was beeping continuously. The noise was irritating, and even with such irritation, her body refused to move. She was so comfortable under her blankets. It was so cold outside that she was tempted to not leave the warmth of her bed. Though, she was forced to give in once one of her eyes spotted the time.

One hand came out from under her sheets and slapped the top of the alarm clock to stop it.

"Augh..." She groaned. Chun-Li retracted her hand and began to sit up in bed. Alone as usual. Her bed was big enough for two, but one side of it was always cold, no matter the season. Unless she tossed and turned, of course. She was twenty eight years old. In good health and spirits, but she was always getting depressed with her age, and her marital status. She had always wanted children...and if things didn't change sooner or later, it would be too late for her.

It didn't seem likely things would change at all for her though. It was always her work first. She was helping families around the world. Protecting them so they would not have to go through what she did when she lost her father. She was reminding herself of this as she slid out of bed in her oversized white T-shirt that doubled as a gown.

The usual morning ritual was gone through with ease. All Chun-Li needed was her coffee, a little bit of the weather station, and then off to work she would go. Patrolling New York City until Interpol caller her up once again. She'd about an hour to get totally done.

S.I.N. was a branch of Shadaloo...this much she knew after Seth was dealt with. Though once she, Guile, Cammy, and Abel parted ways, she didn't get many updates from anyone on the situation, including from HQ.

Just as Chun Li was getting her mug for her coffee, she heard a knock at her front door. Who in the world could that be? Someone who bypassed the buzzer downstairs...traveled well over ten stories, and knocked on _her_door? "Coming," Chun-Li promised. She set her coffee mug down in her kitchen and went to her door. Hopefully this wasn't another fan who found her address. She'd have to move.._again_.

It was early. She didn't even _consider_ asking who was at the door. With a yawn, Li's left forearm covered her mouth. Her eyes closed for a few moments as the door opened. "Hello there." She tried to be polite. Her eyes opened up. She froze. Her eyes went wider with absolute terror. She gasped, stepping back and grasping either of her covered ox horns.

"Hello Chunnie!" A little old voice said.

"_Grandmother!?"_Chun-Li could not believe this unannounced visit! She panicked, looking from side to side, running to every corner of her living room to straighten things out! "It's so good to see you grandmother..!" Chun Li stood before her couch, kicking one of her romance novels under it with her heel.

"Yes yes! Good good! Ah, where are my grand babies?" She got right to the point, didn't she? The little old gray haired woman shuffled in with her cane, dragging her rolling suitcase behind her. She was fully dressed in a big coat, a scarf around her neck. Chun shut the door, but didn't respond immediately. She was busy dusting down an end table with her hand while her grandmother's back was turned.

"Uh..! I don't know, Grandmother Chao. I just haven't met the right guy yet." The age old excuse. Yeah, it was cute when she was nineteen. Not so much anymore.

"Ah." Chao took a seat on the couch carefully, placing her cane across her lap. "If you like gerls, Chunnie...I understand." Chao was sure that was the problem.

Chun Li's face reddened as she looked to her grandmother. "_For the last time, Grandmother Chao, I prefer men!"_She mumbled between her teeth. She wanted to change the subject quickly, plus she had to get her coffee and head out on patrol. "So! How long are you in town, Grandmother?" She sighed after her brief pause. Now in the kitchen, she was pouring herself a cup of Coffee. Mixing in her sugarsand creams.

"I am moving in, Chunnie," Chao heard Chun Li spit all the contents of her mouth out upon her pause. "I figure you so alone here in America, New York..., that family should be closer. It...is not problem is it...?" Chao didn't hear anything from Chun Li in the kitchen. She hoped it wasn't bad she had arrived here in America. It was so costly to come! so many loopholes!

"....No, it's not a problem at all, mama!" She finally spoke up, calmly sipping her coffee. She would feel guilty if her grandmother went through all that trouble just to be unwanted. "Make yourself at home. I have plenty to eat. I'm cooking dinner tonight, so don't you worry. We'll kick off our first day together with a nice meal." She tried to be optimistic, but now she'd have to deal with her nosey grandmother every day.

"Good!" Chao had now been in the kitchen. That scared the living hell out of Chun Li who nearly spat out her coffee again, but held her lips tight together. "So! Mission for the week is to find a date so I can have grandbabies! You've plenty male friends! Think of it!" Chao started to step behind Chun-Li, pushing her slowly out of the kitchen like she was a box.

"Mama! It's not _that_easy! Cut it out!" Chun Li started to step away from her, and toward the door at her own will. With her keys, badge, gear, and coat, she got ready to step outside the door. "I'll be back at five if I'm lucky. Again, make yourself at home, Grandma." She gave her a wave good-bye.

"Have a good day Chunnie! Xiè xiè nín! I will!"

The door was shut.

*************************  
**On Patrol  
***************************

Chunners had shotgun in the squad car. She and her longtime Interpol partner Wallace were both put in the NYPD to keep a close eye on the city streets for any S.I.N., Shadaloo, and some more recent menace activities. Chun-Li didn't mind the job. She had the same side-job whenever she was in China for extended times. By her birthday in March, she was planning on moving back to Hong Kong and starting a martial arts school. It would be a good way to give the community youths a way to defend themselves from the horrors she had faced.

Her grandmother's words were roaming about her head, though...

_I have plenty of male friends, she says. Yeah, they're all fighters too. Just because we have that in common doesn't mean we're meant to be. Augh...this route is so boring..._

She gave a yawn. It didn't stop Wallace from enjoying his slice of pizza while they waited at the stop light. The snowfall never stopped New Yorkers. Chun Li should of been keeping a sharp eye, but she hadn't her usual amount of morning coffee.

_What if I asked Wallace out?_

She looked over to him, pigging out on his pizza.

_No. I'm not that desperate. Besides, he's got a fiance, doesn't he? Never really asked._

Chun Li started to think further, just to pass time.

_Most of the guys in the tournaments I was in would always be the first guys people would think of me with. I don't want to start there on my list....how about...Terry Bogard? Hm._

Chun Li tapped her chin in thought, but suddenly became horrified with the images that came in her head. Her inner Terry was screaming at her.

_"GET SERIOUS!!!" _Inner Terry yelled, making Chun-Li feel small.

_...No, maybe not Terry. Hm...well, a lot of people always say I should go for Ryu...but...I'm not sure why...._

********************  
**Flashback #1**: Ryu Hoshi  
********************

_I remember the one time I got to see him. I figured it was worth a shot since everyone kept saying we'd be so great together to me._

_"Hey, Ryu!"_ Chun-Li called out, racing across the small bridge crossing the pond to catch up with him. "Hey!" She once again called out, standing before him as he turned.

"Chun Li, is something wrong?" Ryu asked. It seemed sparkles were fluttering around his entire body.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to thank you for your efforts against Bison. Though we lost Charlie...we gained so much information." Chun Li folded her arms behind her back. Business as usual, but she wanted to try and get to know this mysterious fighter a little better.

Ryu just nodded. He said not a word further.

"Oh," She didn't like awkward moments, so she continued the conversation. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Ryu gave another nod, and a smile. Those sparkles returned immediately. He walked with Chun Li along the bridge, back onto the streets. She had done most of the talking, explaining her problems with Bison, and a little about her background. She was hoping he would open up just as much to her as they walked on.

"So, that's my story..." Chun Li said, looking up toward the sky. It was orange out--the sun was sinking into the horizon."I thank you and Mister Masters were participants in the tournament. You both are truly remarkable." She praised them, and turned her head toward Ryu. He wasn't there. He was walking away from her. He was at least a good ten meters now. Those sparkles were gone. It was just like other people told her--Ryu was Ryu. The fight and the challenge meant everything to him.

Before things could even get started between them, they ended. Such a major turn off.

_"....Jerk."_

The Present

_Nope...not Ryu. If I wanted a man to ignroe me and take me for granted, I'd be a serial dater by now. Who else is on the menu? Guile? He's married though._

_************  
_**Flashback #2**: William Guile  
_************_

_All Chun-Li could see was Guile's eyebrow-less face staring at her._

_"Go home and be a family man!"_ He barked at her.

_********************  
_**The Present  
**_********************_

...No thanks. I hope his wife doesn't have to deal with that.

Chun Li tapped the tops of her knees as they drove through the green light. She was still awfully bored.

_Maybe Fei Long? He's a great martial artist. I am a big fan of his...but..._

_********************  
_**Flashback #3**: Fei Long  


* * *

Chun Li had been on set of one of Fei Long's recent Wushu epics. She hadn't met Fei Long before. There were rumors he was going to enter a tournament. Chun Li took her chance while on a mission to say hello to him.

"Mister Fei Long. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Chun Li extended her hand toward Fei as he wiped sweat from his face with a towel.

"You are...?" He questioned as he took her hand to shake it.

"Chun Li Xiang. I'm a big fan of your work." She smiled, tilting her head to one side.

The ever busy Fei Long had heard the story a thousand times. "Thanks for appreciating my work, Miss Xiang." He started, but patted someone nearby on the shoulder. "Dan, you know Chun Li, right?" He said, easing Dan between he and Chun Li as he started to walk away. He had work to do.

"Hubba hubba!" Dan said, rubbing his hands together. "Does your chest hurt? 'Cause it's been bouncin' in my head all day long, baby!--_Yeow_!" He was cut off by a sudden palm beneath his chin. He fell back onto the floor in a heap. Chun Li puffed her cheeks at how rudely she was treated by Fei!

_**********  
_The Present  
_**********_

_...He's a real loser, too. Oh well...I'm out of contenders I guess. Maybe Ken. I haven't seen him in years though. I wonder how he's doing. He was always so polite._

She gave a soft sigh in thought.

_I never was able to take up that dinner offer...._

_***********************  
_**That's it for Chapter 1. Feedback, please? :)  
Your Inner Terry demands it!**


	2. The Meeting

( **Disclaimer**: I don't own Chun Li, Street Fighter, or anything involving it.  
The first Flashback takes place after Street Fighter Alpha)

**Chapter 2 ; The Meeting**

( **Flashback #4: **Ken Masters )

It had been only hours after was forced defeated. Well, at least for the time being. Ryu had done away with him after Bison fled the warehouse where Charlie was killed. Chun Li had narrowly escaped the blast with Guile, and suffered some injuries. Weak, she and Guile tracked down Bison's location and joined in Ryu's struggle to overpower Bison who was begging for Ryu to release his 'Dark Hadou'.

The fight was awfully one-sided, despite the numbers game. Bison took a special sadistic liking of beating on Chun Li. That was until Ken Masters arrived to join the fight. Things started catching up on Bison with Ken and Ryu at the forefront. In the end, however, it was Ryu's Hadouken that sent Bison away.

Again, this was just hours after that epic battle. Chun Li had checked out of the hospital early, as many fighters did. She exited out of her room, bandage on her cheek, leg bandaged up around her mid thigh, and taping around her waist. She was hurting, but she felt better at home than a hospital. She didn't even notice someone was waiting by the door.

"Finally up, sleeping beauty? You had me worried you were gonna flat-line or me or somethin'." She heard a voice say. Turning, there would stand Ken. He was in a white T-Shirt with a red zip-up hoodie that was unzipped to the near bottom. His jeans and sneakers were proof enough he was perfectly fine. He was going out.

Chun Li closed her eyes and gave a smile. Sleeping beauty huh? This Masters was a charmer. "Well Mister Masters, I do not think it is my time as of yet." Her eyes opened, each arm folding behind her back."I see your injuries are not worrying you at all."

"Injuries? Hey, Bison fights hard, but it's gonna take a lot more than a cape and extra large chompers to hurt me." Ken chuckled a bit, tucking his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "You need a lift?" Ken tilted his head.

Being with Ken a little longer? He'd been flirting with her ever since they met! It wasn't like many guys were lining up to flirt with a twenty one year old woman who could crush watermelon with her legs. She was probably coming off as a dominant woman. Chun-Li thought for a second..."I assure you, I'll be fine. I've taken cabs bef--"

"Cab?" Ken raised one of those split ended eyebrows. "I've got a limo to the airport. I can take you to Hong Kong with my jet."

_JET?!_

Chun-Li opened her eyes widely. Needless to say, she thought it wouldn't hurt...to taste luxury just a little bit. Her memories rushed, she didn't quite remember what happened from that point in perfect order. She did remember a lot of joking and talking. She also remembered being scared out of her guts taking a private jet. What would people say if they heard she was in a private jet with Ken...alone?

Once she landed in Hong Kong, Chun-Li allowed Ken to drive her home.

_This guy has cars everywhere waiting on him!_ She remembered thinking.

As she arrived home, she was walked to her door.

"Thank you, Ken. You really didn't have to though. I could of just called HQ..." She fumbled with her keys. She was starstruck, but was trying to keep her head on her shoulders.

"Hey, don't mention it. You're always welcome, Chunners." Ken smiled, watching her fumble with her keys.

_Chunners?_

That nic-name was cute. She gave a playful giggle, still fumbling with her keys. She wanted to ask him in, honestly. It was too soon though. It wasn't even a date! It was a ride home! She couldn't give out freebies for a ride home! Then she'd feel like she owed everyone who did so! No! No invite in!

She could at least ask him if she'd see him again. Maybe they could talk more. They did have a decent conversation. It wasn't about crime or fighting. It was just normal human being discussion. Ken wasn't all about swinging his fists and feet--he was about living life. He'd told her the most amazing stories about going to Italy, France, Japan, and other places. He told her about him getting ready to take over the family business next year. He even spoke of his goals to open up a pasta place one day...it was his favorite food.

Chun-Li had told him about some of her childhood memories. How it was raising the twin knuckleheads, Yun and Yang, with help from their grandfather and her mentor, Gen. She actually said she probably would be more patient with them if they were actually her children. That prompted Ken to give his input on kids--he actually loved them.

_Kids....aaah..._

"...Having trouble findin' the key there Chun?" Ken noticed she'd been fumbling with them for the last ten seconds.

"Oh! Yeah it's just, kind of dark." She fumbled with her words as well. She got her key and gave a small nod to Ken. "Thanks again, Masters. I appreciate it."

_Failure! Failure! Say something, girl!_

Chun Li was screaming in her head as she eased her way inside of her house, preparing to close the door.

"Oh, hey?" Ken spoke out.

Chun-Li swung the door open fast. "Yes?" She felt her heart thumping in her chest. Was he going to ask to come in?

_If he does, just have some tea, okay? You're injured.  
_  
Was he going to ask her out?

_Don't jump for joy. Just be cool. It's a mind game, stay in control._"I was wondering if maybe...when you're healed, we could go out for dinner one day?" Right then and there, everything seemed to be soft and fluffy in her eyes. A lot like a soap opera. "I know some great places around here. We could go to Italy or something too. I'll have the jet gassed up!"

Chun Li stayed in control on the outside. She nodded to him. "That sounds great," She offered a smile. "I suppose you'll need my number then. Hold on." She thought it over for a second, and gave Ken her number. She was amazed how fast he got it programed in his phone. Quick with his fingers.

"Alright. I'll be in touch. Ciao, Chunster" He gave her a wink while he turned to head back to his limo.

"Good-bye Mister Masters." First Chunners then Chunster. He was making her blush!

However...things did not go as planned. She could remember getting heavier hours at work. Interpol was calling non-stop. Every time she _did_ get to check her messages, she was far too tired to call him back. When she woke up, it was right back to work. Justice was her life. It didn't let her slow down for any relationships.

Ken kept calling. First once a day, then once a week after a while. Soon the messages stopped coming all together. Each time she did listen to them, they were always so polite and hopeful. No sign of frustration. He was a good man. She felt bad for doing him like that. It was just there was so much work to d--

_"Hey! Snap outta it!"_

( **The Present** )

Wallace had called out to the snoozing Chun Li, shaking her shoulder.

Chun-Li woke up alright. She woke up and pulled her pistol, aiming at his face! "_Why didn't you call him back?! Stupid-stupid-stup...id.."_ Chun Li realized she was awake now. Wallace had his hands up as far as the ceiling would allow.

"Hey Chun-Li! It's me, Wallace! What are you talkin' about?!" He was scared out of his mind!

Chun-Li pulled the gun back and holstered it. "Sorry...nightmare!" She tried to play it off, patting Wallace on his shoulder.

"Phew...I was about to say I was plannin' on callin' my brother later today." He rubbed the back of his head, still coming down from that sudden burst of adrenaline. "You don't look so good, Chun-Li. You sure you're okay?"

"_Peachy._" Didn't sound like it at all. She noticed they were no longer driving, though. "...Why'd you stop the car?"

"Lunch break. Fantastic-Unique-Real-Original Ray's Pizza is packed though. I was about to get out to grab a slice." He parted the car door some. "You want any?"

Pizza? Again? She didn't feel like running her treadmill longer tonight to burn off that pizza _again_. "No thanks. I'm going to nap for this break." She sunk back into her seat while Wallace got out of the squad car.

"Suit yourself partner."

She folded her arms across her chest to keep warm, starting to close her eyes. She found herself shifting around more than she actually could sit still. So uncomfortable. Aggravated, Chun-Li opened her eyes, looking across the street. She saw someone..familiar...walking toward an ATM machine from a limo.

Blonde hair, built, handsome, dressed in the finest of materials for his winter wear...this was either a movie star, or Ken Masters. What if he saw her? Would he be angry she never returned his calls? She wanted to hide..she couldn't face him. She needed...the courage to face him. She didn't have that right now.

"_HEY! C'MON, C'MON!!"_ Her Inner-Terry screamed.

He was right! She should just go and do it! Stepping out of the car and closing the door. Freezing her butt off already, Chun Li strutted across the street to the ATM machine. She was in uniform, so the driver didn't panic at all.

_I need something clever to say to him...hmm..._

"Emergency, Mister Masters?" Was the best she could come up with. When Ken heard her voice, she felt like running away immediately. What if it was the wrong -- no it was Ken. No one had eyebrows like him.

"Whoa! Christmas came late for me this year I see!" He still looked the same to her. Just a little more built. Ken had a bunch of cash going into his money clip and then to his pocket. Though his gloved hands left his pockets a split second after and approached her shoulders. Frozen up, Chun Li just reacted and brought her arms outward.

Ken gave her a hearty hug, and Chun Li gave him one in return.

_...He smells amazing...he's..warm too.._

Chun Li didn't want to let go, but once the hug ended, Ken was grinning from ear to ear, holding her shoulders. "Man! It's been so long! You look great Li!"

How do you respond to that?! "You don't look bad yourself, Mister Masters." She remained formal, though the red in her cheeks wasn't just from the cold!

"Heh, well I try. I'm just taking out some money. There's a problem with my restaurant. We need new registers after the fire. The place that makes them only accepts cash. Seriously, what the hell, you know?" He gave a brief laugh, joined by that of Chun Li.

"So, you're still an officer of the law huh?" He continued on.

He wasn't going to ask about the never-returned calls? Wow. Had he forgotten? Wow, she felt bad. He'd totally forgotten?! "Yep. This seems to be what I do best. I'm glad this is my last day for a few weeks. I've got enough vacation days to take paid vacation until next Christmas, though." Chun-Li was a work-a-holic. That much was apparent.

"Yeah? That makes two of us then. I haven't taken a day off that wasn't a holiday in six years. Masters Corp. takes more of my time than I do." He gave a sigh, shaking his head. Seems he too was a workaholic now. They could relate on that subject now!

"It's not all that bad sometimes though. At least things get done how we need to do them, right?" She couldn't take it anymore! She had to say it! "Oh, I'm sorry for not returning your calls Mister Masters. I was always working a new case and..." She wanted to explain, but it was just sounding like a bad excuse. She was sincere though, and hoped he knew that.

"Oh, don't worry about that Chunster," He placed his hands in his pockets, smiling down to her. "I figured you were. Always saving the world one case at a time. Anyway, I should get going..." He looked toward his driver, who was standing by the back door, waiting for Ken to head back to it.

"Oh...alright. It was good seeing you, Masters. Have a happy New Year." He was going to be out of her life again. Oh well...at least he looked healthy...and...delicious. Look at those broad shoulders. Those beautiful chocolate eyes. His fresh smelling breath and cologne. His big hands _and_feet. He was like a dream!...Chun-Li didn't see any ring print under his gloves. He was still on the market after all these years!

Wow, what women were stupid enough to not seek him out?!

"Oh! That reminds me." Ken turned back to her. He pulled a card from his pocket. "I'm having a party on New Years Eve in town. You should come, we could catch up." He gave her another wink as she took the card. It had the party details and Ken's contacts. _Perfect!_

"Oh, sure. That would be lovely!" What the hell was she going to wear?! More importantly, how'd she get around her grandmother to stay out all night? She'd know she was with Ken and company...she'd probably try to come too! That's ruin her chances!

"You'd be the one to know a lot about lovely. Heh heh. See you around Chunster." He gave her a thumbs up, heading back into his limo. Chun Li waved good-bye to him as the limo soon drove off. Standing on the snowy sidewalk...Chun Li began to jump around cheerfully, making a spectacle of herself.

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_She cheered, running across the street back to her squad car. When she noticed people staring..she calmed down...and peacefully got into the car. Minutes later, Wallace returned with his oversized slice of pizza.

_Oh my goodness...would our child really have blonde hair? Oh my...if we ever had kids they would be so beautiful! Chun-Li Masters!...Or Xiang-Masters. Hm...four is a good foundation. They'd never have to be alone like I was..._

Those minutes, Chun Li had been in fantasy world. She was locked in now. Ken was going to be the man she wanted to date. She was thinking about the future already! She knew she had to calm down, or she would be set up for disappointment early. The car started up...they were back on the road.

She turned on the radio. This would help her get her mind off babies and Ken.

_Get the sale now for your New Years Baby-wear!_

She turned the station quickly!

_We've been married twenty seven years now --_

She turned again with a grunt!

_Have a baby by me baby~! Be a millionaire~!_

That was it! She shut the radio off with a growl, folding her arms tightly. "Stupid thing!"

Wallace glanced over at her, swallowing the piece he'd just bitten. "What, you don't like the song? I know all the words to that one, c'mon!"

"..._Shut up, Wallace."_

****

( That's the end of Chapter 2! Things are still moving slow, but I hope you enjoyed it! :] )


	3. Getting Prepared

***********************  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Chun Li, Street Fighter, or anything involving it.  
The dress she buys, is her Alternate attire in Street Fighter 4. =D  


* * *

**6:30 AM**

It was New Years Eve. The alarm clock was beeping continuously. Chun Li was glad to get that extra hour of sleep than she usually got. Though, she was still slow to even move from under her sheets. The other side of her bed? **Still empty and cold**.

Figures. A hand came out to tap the top of the alarm clock, though it felt more like it left her sheets and went into the freezer! She heard her heater come on--Grandma must of just now done it. She could also smell fresh coffee from her kitchen.

Still in her so-called PJ's, Chun-Li rubbed her eyes and left her bedroom to check on her grandmother. "Grandmother?" She called out while entering the living room. She saw Chao sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. Maybe she was taking a nap? Chun-Li just smiled, starting to head into the kitchen.

"Your novel was quite good, Chunnie." Chao spoke up as Chun-Li was just stepping foot in the kitchen. She froze like a raindrop in the North Pole."You have good taste in romance." Chao continued on.

Chun-Li just gave a nervous laugh. Maybe her grandmother could relate to her? "Well, um...they're really sweet..." She went on to explain, searching her cupboards to fetch her mug. "They're not too racy either, you know?" She did not feel right at ALL talking to her grandmother about this! Chun-Li realized she was awfully hungry as she made her coffee...what to eat?

_"GET CHEERIOS!!"_ Her Inner-Terry shouted in her ear.

"Yes, yes. Not too racy. Though it got _my_ heart pounding!"

Chun-Li was grossed out officially.

"Oh-ho-ho! I am only joking Chunnie. So, what are your plans for today...if any, my dear?" Chao started to get up from the couch, using her cane for extra support.

What was she planning today? Well, she did have to go shopping. New Years Eve was_ tomorrow_. She needed a dress of some sort! "Well, I wanted to do a little shopping." Those last two words never went together in a sentence truthfully when it came to most women. However, Chun-Li was just trying to make a _little shopping_ unappealing to her grandmother. At least until she had the courage to say why.

"A _little_shopping?" Chao was once again suddenly in the kitchen, right next to Chun-Li as she was getting her cereal. Chun-Li was surprised from her grandmoster's silent speed, and nearly sent her box of Cheerios flying into the air!

"Aaah! Would you stop that please?!" Chun-Li held the box close to herself once she caught it.

"Hmhm! You are getting slower, Chunnie! Eat your breakfast, we will stretch before shopping." Chao gave a nod of her gray head before turning to head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, you don't have to come Grandmother. It _is_awfully cold out." Chun-Li was praying that Chao would stay home! She'd embarrass her! She was already nervous trying to shop for an occasion...should she be modest or...? It was a pain!

"I want to come. I need to see more of New York, America after all, Chunnie." Chao wasn't going to take no for an answer. She'd sensed Chun-Li was trying to get rid of her--but Chao was like quicksand. The more you fight against her, the more she's not letting you go!

"Alright, Mama...." She reluctantly agreed. She was just starting to pour her cereal into her bowl.

Seveal minutes after Chun-Li had finished her breakfast, she went through her usual stretching routine she had been doing before any fight she participated in. She had mastered the techniques, much to her grandmother's delight. The only problem came when Chun-Li was standing on her hands, keeping herself as straight as she could. She felt her grandmother's cane strike her knees quite hard!

"Straighten!" Chao would bark whenever Chun-Li messed up anything. If she didn't get it right, she probably wouldn't be able to walk for the day, let alone walk. Lucky for her, though, Chun-Li managed to pass Chao's morning boot camp. After a quick shower on both of their parts, the Xiangs were in a cab well on their way to the biggest mall in New York, via Chao's request.

_I can't afford most of the stuff there...!_Chun-Li thought to herself, nervously smiling in the backseat.

The ride was mostly silent, with a little of the taxi driver's radio playing. New York was always rough to drive through anytime...especially the Winter. Chun-Li was anxious to take a look at the dresses. She didn't want to drag old faithful out of he closet. She'd worn it everywhere there was a special occasion.

"So, Chunnie, who is he?" Chao peeked over at her grand daughter mischievously.

"Who's who, mama?" She didn't want to make eye contact with Chao. She just looked straight ahead like a deer in the headlights!

"The man you're trying to impress. Don't think I don't know when you're trying to impress a man, Chunnie!" Chao closed her eyes, giggling. "You did speak of your troubles in your sleep dear." Chao lied about the last part, she could see it was effecting Chun-Li anyway! It had to be a man that was making her act so strange.

The words of her grandmother had gotten to her fairly quickly. Was she that obvious? "...I was invited to a party by a friend of mine." She stated, now looking to her grandmother. "I just didn't want to go looking a mess. It's a pretty high class gathering."

"High class? So you mean _he's_rich?" Chao pried a little.

"Yes, he is. In fact he's one of the top businessmen in the world. Also among the top fighters. I had the privilege to fight along side him years ago when doing father's case." Chun-Li gave a smile to her grandmother. "I saw him during the last tournament. I did not get to challenge him, however. After a certain point he seemed to of dropped out."

Chao seemed interested in this tale. Though she was sure she wouldn't like such a rich man. They were always the most awful people. Especially for her poor grand daughter.

"A lot of people say we fight alike, even if we're of two different styles." She looked out of the window, watching all the cars and people the taxi passed. "I just tell them I like to have fun and get into my opponent's head. Ken does the same thing. Everyone one else is just so serious and uptight. That's probably why I defeated them and won the tournament." Her head swung back around to Chao.

"So his name is Ken?" Chao just wanted that answered. She wanted to test something...

"Yes, Ken Masters."

"I don't like him." Chao turned her nose up, looking ahead to the driver.

"I don't like the guy neither," His New Yorker accent rolled through. "All'a that money and the guy doesn't buy this city new Taxis? This thing's a dinosaur for cryin' out loud. Sheesh. Millions of dollars and what's 'e spend it on?"

Chun-Li didn't ask for their opinions on Ken. Everyone was different for everyone. He was a good person in her eyes. That was all that mattered, right? "You are entitled to your opinions. The mall is right here, sir. Thank you." Chun-Li put up her poker face and paid for the ride.

She and her grandmother were soon inside the noisy mall, going from store to store. There never was a time Chun-Li could go here and just go directly where she wanted to go. She'd come here for a new handbag one day and left the mall with a couple of CDs, shoes, clothes, a few pairs of shades, a movie, some slipper socks, and a prepaid cell phone.

Hey, they were on sale!

After going through the several floors on the mall, the Xiangs wound up in one of Chun-Li's favorite dress stores. They had everything from casual wear for women, to wedding stuff. She always enjoyed watching other women picking out those white dresses like they were opening Christmas presents. That kind of thing just wasn't fun until it was actually happening to the person.

Among the various clothing, there were also Chinese and Japanese garments by top class designers from all over the world. In-and-out of the changing room Chun-Li went. Each time she looked in the mirror, a little happy, a little upset, and a little horrified.

Chun-Li looked at herself from the front. She looked alright. From the side--she felt like she was getting a little gut--which she really wasn't. She was just being over critical of how she'd be seen. Not by the men or Ken at all, no. It was about what other _women_ would say about her in the dress that bothered her.

She looked to her grandmother for approval, each one was a 'no'. Huffing, Chun-Li would continue to pick out various dresses of different lengths, but none seemed to satisfy her grandmother's taste. Chun-Li was about to say the hell with it. That was until she heard a familiar younger woman's voice entering the shop and speeding toward her favorite dresses.

"So anyway, I'm like, _'Andy, you should really be more open'_, and he's all woo-woo-woo and stuff, you know? Augh it's so hard to manage sometimes, but I love him." The voice belonged to none other than Mai Shiranui. "Hey I'm in the mall right now, I'll text you in a minute. Smooches!" Mai hung up, sorting through the rack quickly. "Augh, everybody has these." She scoffed.

Chun-Li's eyes went wide as she saw Mai in her skirt, tank top, and heels. Yes, all in the winter time. Someone must of been holding her coat. Chun-Li hoped, of course. Chun-Li safely ducked into the dressing room and shut the door, taking a breath of relief.

That was when a knock came on the dressing room door. Chun-Li could feel her heart stop for an instant.

"Hey, don't be shy girl! What do you think you're doing?" Mai playfully spoke on the other side of the door.

"_CHANGING!!"_Chun-Li's inner Terry yelled in her ear.

"Uh! I-Uh! Hi Mai! Didn't know you were here!" She lied, nervously chuckling. "I'm just trying on some..uh..dresses! You know!" She knew Mai knew all of her business, since they talked all the time online. Well, Chun-Li would just get instant messages from Mai's cellphone, but still the same thing!

"Dresses, huh? Got a hot date tonight?" Mai pried a little more, with a giggle. "It's about time, girl. Get rid of those cobwebs!"

Chun-Li's face went bright red on the other side. She opened the door up partially, giving Mai a death glare. "_Mai!"_ She gave a hushed yell.

"What? What's wrong? Tsk--Ugh! What the hell are you wearing?! Is that generic?!" Mai continued to embarass Chun-Li, not knowing her grandmother was listening the whole time.

"_Mai!"_ She interrupted her again in a hushed yell. "_My grandmother is sitting just a few meters behind you!"_

Mai's eyes went wide as she stood up, covering her mouth. "Owe-Em-Gee, I'm sorry!" She turned to Chao, giving a bow. "Hello Mrs. Xiang. I'm Mai Shiranui. You may know of my family." Though she was a party girl, Mai_ was_ respectful of her elders!

"Yes. I see all of them are hiding in your shirt." Chao responded, turning her nose up. She really didn't care for those Japanese! It was all about Chinese martial arts!

"_Grandmother!"_Chun-Li slapped her own hand onto her head.

"Of course I'm only kidding, child. Pleasure." Chao could sense Chun-Li was embarrassed enough. She didn't want to alienate herself from her only family left.

"Oh....hee hee. Pleasure to meet you as well." Mai adjusted her insanely expensive purse on her forearm and looked back to Chun-Li. "Look, girl. You need help from an expert. I'll go get three dresses. One of them is a **gaurenteed** winner." Mai promised before strutting off, bouncing all the way!

"_OKAY!"_ Her inner Terry liked the idea!

"No it's fine...M...ai..." She was too late. Mai was already doing it! After a few minutes, Mai brought Chun-Li several dresses. One, as promised, was indeed a winner. It was a black dress that showed off much of her shoulders and back. Especially her long shapely legs which outdid the best of women. It was pretty cute, too!

"Oh! It's lovely!" Chao actually gave a clap as Chun-Li posed a little bit. She was very shy about it of course. Getting such praise from her grandmother _and_Mai!

"There you go, girl!" Mai cheered her on. "Don't worry about the price tag on it. I'll handle it." She was a good friend, wasn't she?! Chun-Li felt guilty for liking a dress that would of cleared her _own_ bank account...and then she felt small for the fact Mai was buying it like it was a side ordered salad.

"Th..thanks, Mai!"

( **Later....** )

The three had gone on a little extra shopping with Mai, and stopped for a break in the food court. They sat at a table--Chun-Li and Mai just talking while drinking hot was just eating her oreo blizzard ice cream.

Mai was doing most of the talking ,expressing her problems with Andy, their future, what he does that gets on her nerves, what he does that she loves, and things like that. Chun-Li, being the outsider looking in, was able to give her some pretty decent advice. Hopefully, it would work!

However, everything changed when Mai shifted the subject to Chun-Li.

"So! Who's this _guy_you're getting all dolled up for? Oh, you don't need make-up, okay? You look perfectly fine." She reached across the table to pat Chun-Li's hand wrapped around her cup.

Chun-Li looked down into the half-empty cup of hot chocolate. She was a little nervous to admit to Mai of all people who she was trying to land. It was a juicy topic, but she knew Mai knew him, and was a little reluctant to say. "...Well..um..."

Mai just kept eye contact and a smile. Following Chun-Li's eyes where ever they moved. Even if she was just looking down. Chun-Li may of been older to her, but she acted a lot younger!

"...I got invited," She lifted her head, smiling. "to Ken's New Years Party and...I just....you know..." Chun-Li admitted, Chao only giggled a little from her seat.

Mai's jaw dropped. She leaned back in her seat, placing her hand on her chest. "Owe-em-gee! _Kenny?!_Oh my gosh!" She was surprised!

Chun-Li looked back down to her drink, but was still smiling.

"Ken and I always hang out! He's a really nice guy!" Mai started.

Chun-Li's head suddenly went up. Ken hung out with Mai a lot?!

"We sometimes catch dinner in Italy. Sometimes we meet up in Japan for a little shopping~, sometimes Miami or Brazil to catch a little sun~," Mai could of gone on, but she saw Chun-Li had a new look of surprise in her eyes.

_They go to different countries together?! Why isn't she dating him instead of Andy?! I swear, Mai, you're a beautiful girl, but you could use more brains...what am I saying, I passed him up too._

"He's _such_a good kisser..." Mai teased, biting on her pinky nail.

"What?!" Chun-Li almost stood up--Chao just giggled!

"I'm only joking, sit _down!_ Ha ha!" Mai found that reaction so hysterical!

"S...so...you're going to be at the party tonight too? I guess Ken will have his hands full." Li felt defeated just when her spirits were getting higher. The party _was_tonight afterall.

"Nope. Told Ken I wouldn't be in town. My birthday's tomorrow and I'm spending it in Japan." She admitted, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh...oh, happy early birthday, then!" She put back on her best smile, even if she was irritated with all the teasing.

"Thanks. So Chun-Li, what do you plan to do at the party? Catch Ken's eye? Draw him somewhere private? Huh, huh?" Mai's eyelids lowered and her grin grew more mischievous. She could see Chun-Li start to freeze up at the accusation, yet she was swimming in the thought of it.

"No, nothing like that..." She took a sigh. "He's way out of my league. I'm not a super rich model. I'm just an agent." She was diving into her own doubts slowly. "I just want to rekindle our friendship. My job has kept me away, I don't want to lose a friend forever..."

There was silence. Mai and Chao made eye contact, both of their moths sealed shut in thin lines. They didn't buy it.

"Uhm, Chun-Li? When's the last time you've been with someone? Be honest." Mai was tarting to think Chun-Li's loneliness was making her believe her own lies.

"Huh!? Thats not a nice thing to ask! Especially infront of my grandmother!" Chun-Li stood up this time, both hands on the table. She was mad!

"Junior year in high school. Eleven thirty to eleven thirty two." Chao spoke out, taking another bite of ice cream.

"_BURN!" _Terry shouted in Chun-Li's mind. She could of died...right then, right there. She crashed back into her chair, looking at her grandmother in absolute horror. "Wh...what?! How do you know that?!"

Mai was doing her absolute best not to laugh!

"I heard the whole thing."

(** Flashback#5: **March, 1999. Afterward )

Chun-Li had waved out of her window, wrapped up in her sheets. "Bye...I'll see you at school tomorrow." She blew a kiss, and shut the door. Sitting back on her bed, she hung her head.

"That....was** horrible**. I'm **never**doing that again." She buried her face in her hands. "Can't believe I got put on the spot like that. '_It was amazing'_ my ass...."

She gave a scoff. "It was like...it was like taking a shower, and just getting lathered up, then the water gets shut off!" She continued to complain to the air.

( **The Present** )

"So you started using work as an excuse to not be in contact with the poor boy. Once things broke off, you officially became a workaholic after your father passed." Chao gave a matter-a-factly nod at her story.

".. .. .. .... .. " Chun-Li didn't say a word. She was just too ashamed of herself.

"Pretty...long time there, Li." Mai was still holding her laughter. "So, my advice is don't try to do anything but talk, okay? Don't drink too much. I know Ken pretty well, so I can give you some topics to bring up if you want." She awaited Chun-Li's response. She waited for a while.

"....I can't believe my grandmother heard me." Chun Li said against the table.

*****  
Next Chapter: **The Party ( New Years )**


	4. Going to the Party

***********************  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Chun Li, Street Fighter, or anything involving it.  


* * *

**8:30 PM**

The time was approaching. Chun-Li was running back and forth, checking any and everything she was bringing with her. Unecessarilly little purse? Check. Heels? Check. Cellphone? Check. Number of nervous showers and baths today? Two. To be safe, Chun-Li kept examining her neck in her hand-held mirror.

"Ooh...I think I missed a spot..!" She was freaking out, and Chao could tell. No matter, Chun-Li wanted to be absolutely flawless when she went to this party. She wanted to be drop-dead gorgeous! As soon as she walked through those doors, she wanted to steal the show. She did not have to try very hard, but even the World's Strongest Woman had her weaknesses.

"Chunnie..." Chao sipped her tea quietly. "Settle down. You act as if you've never been on a date before." She opened one of her slanted eyes, examining the reddening face of her grandchild. She was _still_embarassed from earlier! "Oh come now. I heard your parents all the time if it helps."

It didn't. Chun-Li slumped her head, standing up from her position on the couch. "Grandmother, I'm going to take one more shower before I get dressed. If Ken calls, tell him that, okay?" She started to head toward her bathroom once more. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? Do you need me to get you anything?" She put aside her problems for the time being to be sure her grandmother would be fine tonight.

"As long as I have frozen pizza, stand up comedy, and ice cream...I should be fine." She flashed a grin toward Chun-Li. "Now go, child. Have fun tonight, okay? Just relax."

Her words were easing Chun-Li's nerves. Taking a breath, she proceeded into her bathroom. Before she could close the door, Chao yelled out at her...

"_Bring me back some great grand babies!_"

If she could without guilt...Chun-Li would of kicked the hell out of her grandmother's shin for that one. At any rate...it was time to prepare her shower.

Just as Chao heard the shower head starting--there was a knocking at the door. Her eyes cut toward the door. Her mind zoned in on the very frame of the door, getting a feel of what kind of energy was on the other side. She felt the energy of the being...it was a man of reletive purity. He must of been American.

Sliding off of the couch, Chao grabbed her cane, and began approaching the door. Chao didn't even ask who it was--she unlocked the door and pulled it open...looking up to a dozen beautiful flowers held in the hand of a tall, handsome man. "Oh my...for me?"

"Huh...?" Ken thought he had the wrong room for a moment. Though he saw a resemblance in the little old woman to Chun-Li. "Oh, no, sorry Ma'am. I brought these for Chun-Li. Is she home?"

"Hmm. I see." Chao didn't answer him purposefully. Stalling for dramatic purpose. "Come on in. She's in the shower, sonny."

"Oh, I didn't want to interrupt her. I just wanted to tell her a limo will arrive to pick her up. She doesn't have to take a cab." How generous of him. Ken didn't want Chun-Li showing up to the party in anything but the best transportation to and from the party. It guaranteed her safety. Placing the flowers on an end table near the door, Ken would begin fishing in his coat for an envelope.

"Hmm...I see...." Chao accepted the envelope..when...

"_OOooooohhh--OoooOOoh! Caught in a bad romance!"_Chun-Li sang out from the shower.

Chao and Ken both kind of froze in place.

_"Ba-ra-ra-ah-aaaaAAah! Ra-Maaa,Ra-Aa-Aaaa~! Caught in a bad romance!"_

"So, when the party is getting ready to begin, a car will be here to pick her up?" She placed the envelope aside, folding her left arm behind her back. "How will she know it's outside?"

"_I want your LOOOVEE~! Love, love, love!"_

Ken was doing his best not to laugh--he didn't want to embarrass Chun-Li with knowing he was there. "The driver will call up to confirm. The driver's name is Samuel Witrow, he should have the password that's on Chun-Li's invitation." His hand motioned toward the envelope.

_"I want your lovin', I want your revenge! You and me can write a baaad romaance!"_

Chao examined the flowers--she still seemed unimpressed by the beauties...as if sore they were not meant for her. "Hm...I see. Well, good-bye George. It was nice to meet you." Chao's small hands lifted up, flicking her wrist to 'shoo' him away.

"_OOooooohhh--OoooOOoh! Caught in a bad romance!"_

Chuckling nervously, Ken would politely correct Mrs. Xiang..."It's Ken, ma'am. It was a pleasure to meet you too." It wasn't very long after that Ken would step back through the door with a parting nod. Chao closed the door on him as if he were a bill collector, however. It was enough force to make Ken jump with some surprise.

The shower head had shut off.

Chao positioned herself on the couch, waiting patiently as she heard Chun-Li turning her blow dryer on. Minutes later, once her towel was secure around her body, Chun-Li walked out of the bathroom, making a bee-line for her bedroom. Though something caught the corner of her eye...a towering bouquet of flowers.

At first, Chun-Li looked to her grandmother for answers, but all she got from her was a big grin. "...Those are for me?" Chun-Li said under her breath. Was she overwhelmed by the gift? One hand went up on top of her chest as she took a step back. "Those _can't_ be for me..." There was some kind of mistake, right? Her occasional fan-flowers, or secret valentine gifts were a couple of flowers each. This...on the other hand, was a quarter of a flower shop.

Her feet carried her over to the flowers--and the envelope near it on the table. She quickly checked the flowers tags...who it was 'TO' was the first thing she saw. "Okay..to me....from..." She was getting excited, like she was opening up gifts early.

Chao shut her eyes, restraining herself from laughing at her grandchild's glee. Chun-Li stopped cold, though...

"No...way...Ken did all this for me?" She was breath-taken! What a nice guy! Only now Chun-Li's brain was racing...what the hell could she buy him in return for his generosity? Well, Mai said he liked watches...he had a ton of Jacob's at home. She couldn't afford that...though maybe she could give him a watch just as a friendly gesture?

"Yes, child. He delivered them just while you were in the shower." Chao got up from her feet, tapping her cane along the floor. "Do not worry, he endured your shower singing, child." She could already feel the awkward feeling Chun-Li was getting just from her expression. She seemed like she wanted to just jump off of a cliff after hearing that news.

"......" She had no words for herself, nor her grandmother.

"Your invitation." Pointing her cane, Chao would direct Chun-Li's eyes. "The driver will come to pick you up, Chunnie." Once her cane hit the ground again, Chao started to head over into the kitchen.

Chun-Li pulled up the envelope, tearing it open quickly to check it's contents. Indeed it was an invitation...they would be coming in about an hour! Dropping the note, Chun-Li's feet beat against the flooring as she raced to her room. She needed to get ready as quickly as possible!

**9:28 PM**

Chun-Li was all dolled up now. She looked great in her dress, and now even better with the black full-body coat she'd gotten as a gift from Mai, to cover her up for the cold weather outside. She kept the coat slung over her forearm, and her small handbag hanging from her shoulder. Chun-Li stepped out for her grandmother to see, and right away, Chao's face lit up with joy. Chun-Li giggled, doing a quick turn-around for her grandmother. "What do you think?"

Proud, Chao approached her grandchild. Her hands adjusted parts of the coat that didn't need fixing...she just wanted to keep herself busy so she wouldn't end up crying or something of the sort. "You look fantastic, dear. Though as nervous as your father was on his first date." She smiled up to Chun-Li, who returned the expression.

"Thanks, mama...I am really nervous, I admit. It's been a long time since I've been to a big party, let alone a mansion..." Chun-Li's mind wondered to her first mansion experience years ago in Japan....

(** Flashback#6: **Karin Kanzuki )

Thunder clapped outside the Kanzuki mansion, rain beat down on the large glass windows in front of the dining room. There stood Karin, scribbling mustaches on a printed image of Sakura, grumbling in absolute frustration. From the shadows, her rather girthy butler came, holding a dish with her ordered print-outs of Sakura's face, and a set of markers.

"The military house guests are asleep, ma'am." The butler announced, allowing Karin to snatch up the dish and set it on the table.

"Good." She grunted, "Once again I have been foiled by Sakura...no longer..." She began drawing vampire teeth on her heated rival.

"So..., what shall we do tomorrow night, Ms. Kanzuki?" He added in, grinning sadistically from ear to ear--only added to it's creepy factor by the thunder clap outside.

"The same thing we do every night, Ishizaki..." Another thunder clap...Karin stood tall, pumping her fist into the air. "_Try to take over the __**world!"**_

Several more thunder claps happened--though the scene was inerrupted by Chun-Li, in a robe and slippers.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Karin and Ishizaki both turned toward Chun-Li with their mouths agape. They had been foiled!

"There's a...really big weather machine on full blast over my room...so..." She tried to reason, "Mind...turning it off...? Or...setting the rain to drizzle...? It sounds like a garage rock band outside..."

Karin took a breath--Chun-Li wasn't on to her! "Oh, yeah, sure. I just like to turn it on when I'm upset, you know?" She turned to Ishizaki. "Set the machine to _drizzle_. The slower rain may be more dramatic for my scene...I really wanna..." Her eyes narrowed, hoping to get her point across. "I really wanna _feel_ the scene, you know?"

"Yes ma'am." Ishizaki was on his way, but stopped when Karin spoke again.

"--Because, because...I know you can_ see_ the scene...but can you _feel_ it? There's a difference, you know?"

"...Yes, ma'am..." He tried to leave again.

"See? _See_? You don't _feel_ it do you? You don't _feel_my need for world domination. I mean come on, man, you're supposed to be support! How else am I going to beat Sakura unless I rule the world?"

Her tone was getting louder, as she was apparently getting angry! Chun Li kind of just...watched, as Karin rambled on. "You can at least be that one unwilling friend on a bank job!"

"Well...you can try fighting her without cheating..." Chun-Li added her two cents into the conversation.

"I...." Karin looked around. "...I can do that? That's cool?"

However, from upstairs, Guile shut them _all_ up.

"_GO HOME AND BE A FAMILY MAN!"_

( **The Present** )

"You'll be fine, Chunnie." She placed her hands on either side of her grandchild's shoulders. "Now have fun. Little old grandmother will be fine, alright?"

Well, that was a relief. She was half expecting a guilt trip, but instead got encouragement.

"Thanks, mama." Chun-Li gave a bright smile--but it changed to a puzzled expression when she saw her grandmother start to go into her pockets.

"Here is some protection, Chunnie~"

Chun-Li's face heated up immediately. _Why_ did her grandmother of all people have that. "_Grandma..!_"

"_Kee kee kee!_I am only joking deary!" Chao's laughter was like having her teeth pulled for Chun-Li. She was constantly facing embarassment.

Upset, she turned her nose up and marched away from her grandmother. "I'm just going to wait on that call," She stated, keeping her back turned to Chao. "Have fun tonight, grandmother." What perfect timing. The telephone had started to ring and immediately Chun-Li answered. Once the passcode and the driver's name was given, her ride was confirmed.

Now the bundles of nerves finally hit the fan. She raced to her grandmother, kissing her on the cheek for her farewell. Near instantly, Chun-Li was out the door. She took the elevator down, and it seemed like it was taking too long for her likes this evening. It truly was just her anxiousness to get to Ken's party and to see him. She wanted to thank him for once again not letting her take a cab.

Once downstairs and out of the lobby, she was greeted by the driver and shown to the back of the long stretch Limo. Chun-Li was impressed and starstruck all at once from seeing this limo. Climbing into the back, Chun-Li made herself comfortable...almost in a daze for the entire ride.

She couldn't wait to be among friends again. Well, possible friends that Ken may of invited. There were high hopes things would not be awkward among some people who may of been invited. She could remember how awkward one of her get-together with friends had been before...

(** Flashback#7: **The Bogards and Mai Shiranui)

It was a rare occasion that Chun-Li got a chance to hang out. She had a mission in Japan, so she figured she'd stop by to visit Miss Shiranui.

On the couch, Chun-Li sat between Andy and Terry Bogard, watching Mai's enormous screened television. They seemed to be squinting a little toward it--well, Chun-Li and Andy. Terry's hat was in the way of his eyes.

"You know, even though it's called _'High Definition'_...it still looks like regular TV." Chun Li confessed, looking over toward Andy.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of like surround sound. It's just normal speakers turned all the way up." Andy retorted in a rather dull tone. Though things picked up, once Mai entered the room in a skimpy little pink towel.

"_Aaaaanddyyy~"_She called out with a wink. "I'm going to go take a shower, mm'kay?"

"Alright."

Mai's enthusiasm dropped. She put her hands on her hips, though kept her smile. "Care to join me, Andy?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"......." Mai just sighed, stomping her feet and slamming the door as she entered the bathroom.

"Man, what's with her?" Andy was completely oblivious to what had just went down. Though Chun-Li was looking at him curiously.

"Andy...? Are...are you..." She seemed reluctant to use the term. "...Are you...like, into guys or something?"

The Bogard boy sighed, placing his hand on his head. "No, I'm not ga--"

When he was interrupted by some blonde woman who suddenly walked 'in-frame'.

"Hey, you shouldn't say that you know? It's offensive." The apparent important person said to them in a scolding manner. Everyone but Terry looked over to her with wide eyes.

"What?" Chun-Li and Andy seemed to say in unison.

"Don't say something's gay when you think it's stupid. I mean what if I said High Definition is so _blonde haired loser who ignores his hot girlfriend who one day is going to leave him for somebody like Kyo Kusanagi if he keeps this up_." That was quite a mouthful. Apparently, that was aimed right at Andy.

"Well, _that's_not very nice..." Chun-Li was...still trying to figure out how this woman even got here. She didn't remember...remembering this part of the day.

Heated, Andy fired back with shoting and pointing of his finger. "We weren't even using it in that context! Come on!"

"Whatever. That costume you got is so straight. So you guys gonna stop calling things gay?" She was quite pushy, wasn't she?

Terry finally spoke up on their behalf..."_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!....--GET SERIOUS!"_

( **The Present** )

Well...that didn't exactly happen, but it seemed to be in Chun-Li's head. Maybe she was watching too much television. She finally was arriving at the party...the butterflies were at their peak. She had to take this as she took on any mission or challenge.

_Take a deep breath_,

She told herself.

_Let it all go._

When the door was opened for her, of course due to the celebrity of the fighters and important people showing up to the bash, paparazzi were all around. Chun-Li stepped out one heel at a time, putting on her best 'red carpet smile' which was actually more of a cute pout.

The cameras flashed at her, but Chun-Li wasn't stopping for many photo ops, she was focused on being lead through the door of the massive building by the security outside. As soon as her feet crossed the threshold, soft classical music and low conversations were heard all about the lobby. There were several parties going on, but Chun-Li was lucky enough to have top floor party where Ken was holding the event.

After checking in, Chun-Li was directed to an elevator where she could use a key card to access the highest floor available. Reaching the party was now enevitable. Was Ken even going to like her dress, once the coat came off? She had to once again gather herself, as the elevator doors shut.


	5. The Party

***********************  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Chun Li, Street Fighter, or anything involving it.

A quick update for Valentine's Day! I hope you all enjoyed your day, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
It only has one flashback...I couldn't find a way to add in the requests I got...I was pressing myself to finish this before V-Day was over. Thank you all for reading thus far though! The next chapters will be great.

* * *

**The Party**

The doors of the elevator parted open, presenting the large room full of suit and dress clad party-goers. A lot of them were standing having small conversations. Some of them were at the open bar having drinks and a chat. The rest were networking with big-time executives while listening to the soft classical music surrounding the entire room. It was a cozy setting, one expected of such a high classed man such as Ken Masters.

Chun Li removed her coat, now having her dress presented for all eyes to see. Nervousness instantly struck the pit of her stomach again. She had not been to a party like this before...when it did not involve a mission. One of the women at the door took her coat to put it away safely. Chun-Li's hands nervously fidgeted with each other in front of herself. She was sure many eyes were on her...but she was looking for Ken. Only Ken.

Though she it seem as if she were looking for any other familiar faces by squinting and beginning to join the masses crowding the room. She was on her way to the bar, maybe one of the bar tenders knew where Ken was? Though, she was cut off by the sound of a familiar laugh.

"_Ooooh! Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"_

That could only belong to one, and only one woman. Thank her lucky star.

"Miss Xiang! What a delightful pleasure it is to see you again!" Karin Kanzuki said, starting to head toward Chun Li. Karin's fingers fluttered in a cutesy little wave. Karin herself was decked out in a stunning red dress, matching the red heels on her feet, and her own lipstick.

"Oh...h-hi there Karin..!" Chun-Li always was uneasy with Karin ever since their last meeting. She was obsessed with defeating Sakura back then. It was quite unhealthy for a girl her age.

"Absolutely _fabulous_! This dress is wonderful!" She leaned in, placing a false kiss on either side of Chun-Li's cheeks and pulling back. "So did you bring a date, or did you come alone?" Karin quickly snapped her fingers, frowning deeply off to the side. "Ishizaki! My drink!"

At her command, the round man rushed through the crowd of people, carrying a wide saucer with Karin's lone martini on it. Once Karin snatched it and dismissed her butler, Chun-Li began to speak up.

"Well...no, not exactly. I was invited here. I was looking for Ken, actually." She seemed to look over Karin's shoulders in hopes of spotting him. She had no luck. "Did you come with anyone, Miss Kanzuki?" Formal as always, Chun-Li put on her best smile to speak with the younger woman.

"Me? Of course not. My date has been busy working for me." She sipped her drink, "His name's Joseph. He's involved in the new science division of daddy's company--one that is soon turning over to my hands. Quite a doll, really."

Karin's boyfriend...was at work, while she was at a party? Wow, she was a lot scarier than she originally imagined. "So...you let him work while you...." She began to trail off, but was interrupted by the woman.

"Oh no! We're not official yet. Though he always runs through my mind....aaah.." A dreamy sigh was given, "Though I hate that Sakura is bouncing around here somewhere, I'm going to enjoy myself. Mingle, Miss Li. Everyone's dying to meet you."

"I w--" Chun didn't even get a word out, as Karin began to walk off, seeming to spark a conversation with another person elsewhere. That left Chun-Li stranded. Where was she to go? Well..there was the open bar. She wasn't much of a drinker, though. Chun-Li walked, giving small waves to some familiar faces..though she couldn't quite pin names on some of them. A lot of them were rich families she'd seen in the news paper, and potential targets for New York thugs. She had protected them...at least for now.

Approaching the bar, Chun-Li remained standing. She stood between a young man and an older man. Each were wearing suits, but only one of them was wearing a baseball cap.

"Um, water, please?" She asked the bartender. She was sure she knew this woman as well. She had the nicest shade of red hair she had seen!

"Another root beer, Vanessa?" The young man said, lifting his empty mug. The dark skinned young man with a funny haircut turned his attention to Chun-Li, his jaw instantly dropping. "No way! You're Chun-Li! Whoa!" The starstruck young man eagerly held his hand out. "I'm Sean Matsuda! I'm a student of Ken's--big-big fan, though!"

A student of Ken's? Perfect way to find him. She now had her heading! "Oh! Hello there, Sean!" She took his larger hand into her own, giving it a small shake while presenting her beautiful face. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She noticed the saddened expression on his face as he released her hand. He was trying to hide it, but being an expert interrogator, Chun-Li could read emotion well.

"Something bothering you?" Great, now she couldn't cut to the chase! Why did she care so much!?

"Oh..., well I'm just hatin' my lack of confidence right now." He got his fill of Root Beer, and Chun Li got her water from the red headed barkeep. "Can't find the words to say to someone...it's not important, though." Sean lifted his mug to take a drink.

Chunners felt his pain. Though being on the outside looking in, she could give good advice she would never follow on her own. "What's her name?" Chun-Li knew this was about a girl from jump-street. She took a sip of her water, leaning against the bar with one elbow. She never stopped to think that _someone_ could be her! What if she was setting this poor boy up for heart break?!

"Sakura." Sean sighed out, not wanting anyone to hear. "Hey, I'm gonna go head to the restroom. It was nice meetin' you, Miss Chun-Li!" He put up his best smile...he was about to leave, but Chun-Li quickly stopped him!

"Oh wait! Have you seen Ken?" She asked--hearing the music suddenly change up, getting a bit more lively as people started to gather and dance. Crap, what if Ken was dancing already? She'd look like a total idiot approaching him. She had her fingers crossed that he was just late to the party...

"Yeah, he should be out on the balcony. Said he had a phone call to take about three minutes ago." Sean pointed her in the right direction...she was all set, now!

"Thank you." She smiled, turning back to her water as Sean walked away. She took a swallow of water and began to relax her nerves. Now she knew Ken was alone at least. Maybe he'd dance with her. "What to do..what to do..." She chanted to herself as her fingers tapped on the smooth finish of the bar top.

"_KICKBACK_!" The man at the bar said. Chun-Li quickly realized it was none other than Terry himself...in the flesh! She started...to slowly....ease away...from him.

"..._ARE YOU O-KAY?"_

She knew better, she out right sped away from the bar, not wanting to get punched across the jaw by Bogard since Terry usually did after saying it in combat.

A few quick steps later, Chun-Li was at the opening of the balcony, overlooking the chilly, snowy city of New York. Ken was heading her way, just hanging up his phone. He opened the doors from the outside and headed in, shutting them behind himself. "Whoa! You look fantastic!" Ken exclaimed, throwing his arms around her waist, hugging her and lifting her off the ground!

"Whooa~!" She couldn't help but giggle from Ken's exuberant behavior. It was much like her own, though she was keeping herself as mature as possible, as to not make herself look like a fool. She needed to relax, and she knew it. She just really wanted to make a good impression!

Once set down, Chun Li held his shoulders, looking him over. He was in the best threads money could buy. Even if she couldn't tell the difference in Armani and Versace, she could tell it was of great quality. "Not bad yourself!"

"Hey, I try on occasion." She loved his smile. It just entranced her sometimes. In all honesty, she wished Ken would just stand in one spot. She wanted to look at him and gobble him up with her eyes all day long! She noticed Ken's grip loosening up as he went to pocket his cellphone. She was curious what the call was, but it wasn't her business. "Just talked to my son," Chun-Li's entire heart dropped to her ankles.

_SON?!...Is...he married? I don't see a ring!...Wait...wait...is that a...._

"He's in L.A. with Eliza. Wouldn't even bring him out." He shook his head. He took Chun-Li's expression to be one of familiarty with his situation. "Divorce is murderous. Sure you heard it all over the tabloids."

She didn't. She never paid attention to those really. She didn't beleive in impulse purchases unless they were plastic wrapped and chocolate.

"Divorced...I didn't even know. I'm sorry, Ken..." She placed her hand at her chest, she had some sincerity behind it! What woman would leave Ken? She was out of her mind! "What happened? If I may pry, Mister Masters."

"Well..., if you must..."

"Oh, I must, I must."

She added her own little bit of playfulness to the conversation. Ken chuckled, placing a hand between her shoulders, walking her back toward the party. "Well..., after our son was born, I started spending extra time at the office. Making sure all the work was done."

He lead them around the dancing crowd, and to a table they could sit at, around the catering area. "My secratary and I got close. She was new, and I was showing her the ropes. The hours got later and later, because, like I said...wanted to make sure all the work was done so we can keep money rollin' for our son..."

Chun-Li didn't like where this was going, but she took a seat and Ken took the other.

"She started to suspect I was havin' an affair. Even though I denied it, she kept getting upset at me spending time at work. We started arguing a lot more...things got said that I certainly didn't mean...and well...it ended. One year and seven months ago tomorrow." He frowned--that made her frown in return. Ken flagged down a waiter for a drink, scooping one off the tray. Chun-Li denied one.

"I'm sorry, Ken. She just doesn't know what she had." She reached across the table to pet his hand. "You just have to learn and grow from it. Well..at _least_ that's what my grandmother says to me when something happens..."

He looked up to her, not seeming to mind her hand at all. "Yeah? I donno...it's hard to move on sometimes. Guess I like a bad romance..." He narrowed his eyes with a grin, taking a sip of his drink.

Chun-Li's eyes opened up with a gasp. Ken had that 'I know all about it' look in his eye. How embarrassing! "You jerk...you heard my terrible shower singing..."

"Whole thing. Wasn't so terrible. I better flag down GaGa and tell her she's got a challenge." Ken started to rise up, getting ready to wave at someone. Chun-Li freaked out! Was she...was she there?!

"N-no! I can't see her like this...!" She was about to hide her face, when Ken sat down laughing. Damn him! Another joke!

"Nah she couldn't make it. Relax, will ya? Ha ha..." He reached across the table to pet the side of her hand, hoping to calm her down. "So Chunners. How's life been for ya? Seeing anyone? Lucky guy..." He trailed, making her once again return to her normal posture.

"Well, if you _must_ pry..."

"I must, I must!" He set his drink back down, leaning forward in his seat, resting on his elbows.

She couldn't help but giggle before responding. "I'm single."--

"_Damn_ shame." Ken interrupted. His face never changing, just glowing with confidence.

"_Shut up_...loser.." She playfully tapped his knee with her foot under the table, laughing lightly shortly after. She had to finish speaking. "Anyways, I'm single and have been for...oh...I don't know how long. I've had small dates here and there, but we didn't really click. Relationships never went anywhere, time was limited because of my job, _distance_became an issue. Augh, I swear, if I were dating a guy who was overseas for a while, I could wait. Though it seems the opposite on the guy's end."

She was ranting, but she felt comfortable with Ken. He had the same aura as Mai had...maybe that was why? She had to stop talking to him like he was one of her girl friends.

Though...was that a bad thing?

"I've been working so hard...I moved down from the higher ups for the NYPD. Keeping a close eye on a local case that could become international. S.I.N. may be _'gone'_," She used quotation fingers, "But there's something fishy brewing. Anyway..." She kept her tone hushed, that was kind of secret. "So I'm just...always busy. So I haven't really been in a relationship at all."

"Distance can be killer on us guys." Ken had to defend the men! "It's not that we wanna sleep around, it's just that we wanna avoid the temptations. When the days turn into weeks, sometimes will power breaks down. If the love's strong enough, never will." He lifted one of his eyebrows. "I never break, for the record. Though I'm on the market, now..."

Was he throwing hints?

"Well I'm sure you'll go to the highest bidder." She added in quickly.

"First bid hasn't been made yet. Interested?" His head tilted.

Oh, how straight-forward of him.

"Maybe." Chun-Li held her ground, not flinching or showing any sign of weakness. She didn't want this to be so easy for herself.

"Going once..., going twice...." Ken continued to tease her. She was unsure if he was even serious.

"You know, no girl likes to be put on the spot." She made it sound as if Ken's flirting had become a turn-off. That would turn things around for her. She wouldn't submit.

He was amused by her tone. "Fair enough...--hey, you wanna dance?"

Oh crap. Dance with him? Did people even dance face to face anymore? Well that would be a bit uncomfortable for her...but to hell with it, she didn't come this far for nothing! "Hmm...., am I in a bidding war for it?" She started to get to her feet then, he followed suit.

"Nah. I think I would be if I let you out of my sights tonight though." There were a lot of single guys running around the place. They were bound to hit on Chun-Li!

The two headed out to the crowd to join the party. They were going to party til the big count down to the new year! The party was great. She met up with new and older fighters all around. She even got a chance to see Rainbow Mika again--she had been brought there by Karin. New fighters registered for the upcoming tournament were also in attendance. Well...some of them. Chun-Li got to meet with Alex, Elena, and even Hugo with..._Poison_.

She remembered Poison...oh-so-well.

( **Flashback #8: **Poison )

Chun-Li had been at a local club in New York, hanging out with Mai and her entourage. She felt out of place amoung the slightly younger, much better dressed women. She didn't go out to dance, really, she remained at her booth, rejecting offers as nicely as possible. She was such a wall flower when she wanted to be.

Though having so much to drink had it's effect. She had gotten up to head toward the Ladies room...when the Men's room door squng open.

**Out walked Poison.**

The two women...well...the two of them stared at one another. Chun-Li, unsure of what to make of all of this seemed more shocked than anything. There wasn't a line at the ladies room, so there was no excuse, really.

"...What?!"

Poison's voice sounded deeper than usual for some reason. Chun-Li just hurried up and went into the restroom to get away from her!

(** The Present **)

The party was grand. Chun-Li truly had the time of her life, and never left Ken's side. She took all kinds of pictures with everyone on her phone...though she was totally drunk. Well not wasted drunk, but buzzed! After the big count down and the happy new year, people were flooding the streets, fireworks were going off, anf the party got it's second wind.

"So, we're at the spa...Ryu's gettin' this awesome massage from this chick..." Ken was telling a story to everyone, Chun-Li was paying close attention. She wanted to hear the stuff Ken was into, even if it was in jest.

"Then the girl gets a cramp in her leg and takes a break. You know who covered for her? Some old lady!" Everyone burst into laughter! "Ryu was clueless! Man it was great when he looked back!"

After the count down, Chun Li slung her arms around Ken in a tight embrace. It was just....

_Wonderful._

After the party died down, as promised, Chun Li got her limo ride home. Though she had some company on the way back. Ken himself. They still were talking. More so about '_did you see so-and-so do such-and-such?!'_ She still couldn't believe Alex ripped off his tux during Karaoke to sing _'I'm too sexy for my shirt'_!

Once arriving at her building, Ken walked Chun-Li to her elevator, and all the way to the top. Finally stopping at her door, Chun-Li began to fidget with her keys.

"Well this is where we part ways. Pretty shameful, huh?" Ken said, leaning on the door frame.

Chun Li smiled. "Yeah, it really is. I had a great time tonight, Masters..."

_Grandmother is asleep. It wouldn't hurt to invite him in for a little, right? NO! Too soon! Focus. You've had a few drinks...think._

She thought to herself, but her mouth was already speaking. "Would you like to come in?" She paused, she was stuck! "I've got a few snacks, if you're hungry." That was the _best_ she could come up with. She wasn't able to think clearly.

"Nah, I'm fine."

_Wow, he said no. Is there something wrong with me?_

"We should do this again some time...you know, hang out?" She flicked her bangs, going back to finding her key, trying to isolate it.

"I'd love to. We could always go for dinner sometime..." Ken occasionally would glance down to her keys, then right back up to her eyes.

"A date? I'm flattered..."

"How's next Friday sound?" He added in, starting to stand up straight now.

"It sounds perfect--got it." She finally isolated her key, lowering her hand, looking up to him.

_He's going to kiss me...he's going to kiss me...he's going to kiss me..._

Ken leaned into her, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep, Chunster. Already three A.M." He left it at that. Chun-Li was let down, but hey, he was taking his time. She had to like that.

"You too...call me when you get in safely?" She put on her best puppy-dog eyes for him. He'd be powerless against that look. Not even Chao was strong enough to have an immunity to it...sometimes.

"Gotcha." Was all Ken said, giving her a wink.

"Alright....good night, _Kenny_." She gave him a look, starting to unlock her door. Once he saw her safely inside, Ken began to walk back down the hall. Chun Li closed her door, locked it, and placed her back against it. "...He's so wonderful..." She said in a dreamy daze.

"SO!" A voice called from the couch. "How _was it?_" Chao peeked over the couch, cutting her eyes devilishly at her grand child.

"The _party_ was great. I had a lot of fun. Why are you still awake, young lady?" She gave a wag of her finger, now approaching her bathroom.

"Waiting, deary. Waiting to hear if he's a boxer or brief. Ooh that young man brings me back to the good old days!"

"Grandma! Stop it! I don't want to think about that!" She closed the bathroom door quickly in response.

"Oooh too bad. Your grandfather, ooh! He was a headboard tapper!"

"_Auugh_!! Gross!"


	6. The Day After

***********************  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Chun Li, Street Fighter, or anything involving it.

.

THANK YOU all for being so patient and supportive. Good things come to those who wait! So here it is, Chapter 6 of Legendary but Lonely. Things are gonna pick up here! I promise the next chapter will have more Chao in it! As well as some dramatic events! Mwahahaaha! I'll give anyone a cookie who can guess who Chun-Li's friend is!...Also...look out for a special guest! :)

**The Day After**

**12:25 PM**

"..."

"..."

"_GOOD MORNING!"_

"-!"

Chun-Li sprang up in bed, eyes shot wide open as she was forcefully awakened. Her grand mother had been standing beside the bed, wrapped up in her comfortable green robes lined in white. In her hands was her coffee mug, steaming hot as seen from it's vapors.

"Did you sleep well? You didn't wake up when I called you to the kitchen for breakfast this morning." Chao's face was practically glowing from the smile she had presented. The same could not be said for her grand daughter, however. Chun-Li's left eye was halfway open, while the other was still refusing to open up again after practically popping out of her head.

She was neither asleep or awake...just that usual odd in-between state where the mind and body just react and never remember later on. Besides that-her head hurt a little bit. She started to sit up-now noticing she was still in her dress from last night. "Augh...what time is it?" She spoke, bringing the bottoms of her palms to her eyes to wipe them away from each other.

"Already the afternoon. You got a call from your superiors this morning." Chao looked down into her coffee before taking another sip, "They say to call them back at the office later. It sounded urgent. Could it be an Interpol assignment?" She listened as her grandchild got out of bed, stretching and letting her back pop in various places.

"Could be. Then again, might not be. Pretty sure this is going to end my vacation premat-" She paused as her telephone started to ring. "Augh..., could you get that grandma? I'm going to go wash up a bit and get dressed. Tell them I'm in the shower." She motioned with her wrist toward the phone, while she stepped before her closet, opening it up.

The same plain-Jane clothes. Some of them were a little dressy for special occasions...but with her salary and work schedule, she never really bothered to constantly buy the latest trends.

All while Chun-Li surveyed her options, she heard Chao answer the phone and begin the usual phone-call small talk. Chun-Li went through her dresses, shirts, and the like-but paused when she spotted something in particular. Just as she was about to further examine the garment that caught her eye...

"Oh, Chun-Li? She's right here in the closet. Sure, you can speak to her!" Chao spoke cheerfully and Chun-Li's head _snapped_ toward Chao with soda-can sized eyes! She did repeated cutthroat motions to try to tell her grandmother to stop it-but it was too late. The chordless phone was placed up to Chun-Li's ear in hurry!

She gave her grandmother a near death-wishing look-despite the smile Chao gave her back. Trying to regain herself, Chun-Li would clear her throat and speak into the phone.

"_Uh, hello?"_

"Hey girly! It's Mai! Don't I get a happy birthday today? Geeze!"

Chun-Li was glad it was Mai-and not any agents. "Oh! Yeah-yes, of course Mai! Happy birthday!" She beamed with a smile-watching as her grandmother shuffled right back out of the bedroom.

"So!" Mai began, "Tell me all the _juicy_ details! Walk me through it!"

She was being put on the spot AGAIN! What did Mai expect from her? She had just woken up, afterall!..Though Mai probably didn't know that. "Um..., well I went over and...met up with him." She began, practically being able to hear Mai's anticipation. "I learned about his divorce with Eliza...it's really tough on him. His son too, I could imagine. Maybe I should have paid more attention to the papers..." She kept her voice low-wanting to respect Ken's private life, even if the media broadcasted it.

"Yeah, it's always tough. When you're together that long, and a child is involved, sometimes I see it as a selfish act. Then again, I've never been married...just...well, you know." Mai sounded very agitated with the very mention of her own situation.

"Yes, I know. Waiting for Prince Charming to get out of his armor." Picking out a few things to wear from her selection, Chun-Li draped them across her bed to begin mixing and matching outfits together while still on the phone. "Just hang in there, Mai. Good things come to those who wait!"

"Mhm! So what _good_ things came to you last night?"

"Young lady, that's a completely inappropriate question!" She _sounded_ offended-but she was giggling more toward the end of her words.

"Uh-huh! I see! So you _did_!"

She couldn't drag Mai through a lie. She was only being playful. "No. Nothing happened. We had a great time. I think I invited him in and he declined. He's less of a playboy than I initially thought." She took a breath, stepping back, examining her sweater and jeans combo. "It would have been like a crappy romance novel had anything happened between us so soon...I'm glad."

"Crappy? Girl, you haven't been with a man since Godzilla Two-Thousand was in theaters! I think it would have been like a fan fiction or something. Perfect conclusion to your story! Finally getting s-"

"_Okay_, Mai! Geeze. Is that all you think about? Besides, only Fan-Fiction I like is the fan fiction of LOST. I'm always blown away!" She started to set the clothes aside and place the others back into her closet.

"LOST? You need to check out other sites. People write about celebrities like us all the time in their own words. Some sickos write about some of us paired with illogical people. Like one day Yuri and I were poking around the Internet and stumbled on one about you and that guy with the huge teeth-Bison-getting together-."

Chun-Li fell _into_ her closet. "Wait-WHAT?" She said catching herself before she fell in face first! "How does that even make sense? That's like Anne Frank going out with Hitler for goodness sakes!"

"I know right! Plus there's like zero rhyme or reason. It's just like 'lets be forcefully put together and do the nasty in a thousand words or less'. It's really weird. I get the worst of it though."

Chun-Li felt she had enough of this conversation! "Augh, let's not talk about that. Well, I have to get ready for the day.-OH! I have a date with Ken Fri-..." She caught a glimpse of her calendar. January first, 2010-a **Friday**. That slick Masters-he had her thinking she had time to prepare! "Oh my god, I have a date with him **today**!"

"Wow! You knock 'em out, girly!"

"Uh! I'll call you later-Mai-I-have-to-get-ready!" She said hanging up in a hurry! Chun-Li began to violently cycle through her clothes for alternatives and threw several different options down on her bed. Swinging her door open-she would find her grandmother at the door with her ear to it!

"...Grandma..!"

"So, he's divorced?" She smiled sweetly-just wanting to see the red in Chun's face. She got it, too!

"That's not very considera-augh! We'll talk about this later!" She rushed into the bathroom to get herself ready for the day!

( **ELSEWHERE...HONG KONG, CHINA** )

In the chill of the winter night, the bustling city of Hong Kong would all but slow down just a bit. Various shops were now closed, vehicles still roamed the streets, and pedistrians as well. Through the white Eden of snow, there sat a lone black vehicle parked along the sidewalk with many other parked cars covered in snow. However-this car in particular was watching someone or some_thing_.

It was parked right across from the** Genhanten **restaurant owned by legendary warrior **Gen**. Inside of the vehicle was a shadowy figure. A woman who's green eyes were growing weary in this late hour. Her long scarlet hair falling before her face in a single bang, while the rest had been braided back. Her eyes threatened to close...until her phone rang. Without hesitation, her hand shot the phone up to her ear. She listened.

"_Delivered. You may return."_

The voice said. "Understood. I'm going to see her as soon as I return. Then I have to meet the new girl. Subject seems to be safe, but the snake is going to find him eventually. A child needs her mother." She seemed to be speaking in code.

The voice on the phone responded after a brief silence. "_Indeed she does. Keep the snake from the garden best you can_."

"I will. Mama isn't much of an apple fan either just so you know." She said, now hanging up. She looked in her rear view mirror. She could see her replacement for her shift had arrived just down the street. A signal was given with a flashing light. The woman then started up her car, and began to drive off into the night.

"Mommy will be home to pick you up from school this time..."

( **Back in the US** )

**3:30 PM**

There was a knock on the door.

Chun-Li quickly raced from her hallway, right to the front door. "Who is it?" She asked-though she was still reaching for her drawer near the doorway. The drawer that contained her means of safety should someone try to break into her place. Not to mention she was in full uniform!

"It's Ken! Buzzer downstairs is busted, so the door opened right up."

That damn buzzer. What was the point of having security if it never worked? "One sec!" She began unlocking the various mechanisms to the door-and eventually got it to open. Swinging it open, the shorter woman would smile up to Ken. She stepped in to give him a quick hug! She was only half as nervous this time! Plus she wanted to get it out the way!

Ken returned the welcome, only to look up to see Chao stepping toward them.

"Hello Mrs. Xiang. It's good to see you again." Ken offered his hand to her out of respect, once Chun-Li moved aside. Chao took it-and Ken of course did what Chao expected...charm her with a kiss on the knuckles!

"It's good to see you as well, Ken. Xiè xiè nín!"

Though, Chun-Li sadly had to break up this meeting of the three-and Ken could tell based on how she was dressed.

"I'm really sorry Ken, this is a bad time." She began fidgeting with her fingers nervously. "I was called into the office for something important. I didn't think you'd come by so early-can we reschedule...?"

The man nodded, taking a step back out into the hall to give Chun-Li room to exit. "Oh sure! No problem! I was just visiting...I thought we were set up for _next_ Friday...?"

Now she felt outright ridiculous. Was it true? Or did Ken just do a spin-move to extend their time? "Uhm-oh! Yeah, maybe so..! Haha..." She looked to her grandmother then back to Ken. "...Well, I should be going. Behave yourself, grandma." She leaned down, placing a kiss on her cheek. She gathered her jacket and badge from the drawer to step past Ken.

Once she had the door closed and locked, she turned to face him with a smile. "Thanks for dropping by Ken. That was very sweet of you." Thinking they would part ways soon enough, Chun-Li headed for the stairs rather than the elevator.

"No prob." Masters started to say, while his hands went into the pockets of his coat. "Need a lift to the station?"

She paused in her steps. It would be a hell of a lot better than a cab, that was for sure. Also an excuse for her to get a little time with Ken. "Oh..!...Well uhm...sure! Why not, right? You really don't have to though..." She lied-she loved the fact that he offered!

"Here to do what I can, Chunster."

(** In the limo. Nearly at the station** )

The two had been conversing since the door to the limo closed. However, Ken could sense that she would arrive at her destination soon enough. After sharing a laugh with Chun-Li, he suddenly had a change of subject.

"Hey Chun? Mind if I ask you a question?" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Expensive coat opened up a bit more to show the highly expensive suit jacket and such beneath.

"Hm? Well sure Mister Masters, you can ask me something." She rested her hands on her own knee comfortably. Each of those powerful legs crossed over the other.

"I always wanted to ask ya this. Never got the whole story. What made you get into law enforcement?"

It wasn't exactly a subject she was still sore with. She could talk about it now. If she _liked_ talking about it was a different story. Though, she did realize..."Well, since you opened up to me about your divorce, I guess It's only right I answer this truthfully, right?" Her eyes sunk to her knee and clasped hands for a moment.

"Oh..., if it's too personal you don't have to. I was just...curious. Lot of girls don't plan on growing up to be the beautiful lady-cop." Then that smile that could rip the dark clouds asunder was given.

How could she even resist? He was always trying to sneak a little flirting in, too! "No, it's fine, Ken. I'm not afraid to share this about myself." She looked up, holding her best smile. "I got into it because...my father was killed by _Major_ Michael Bison. I'm sure we both remember him pretty well." She looked aside.

"Anyway, my father was on Bison's case with help of a Korean man. I can't remember if he was a detective or just a lawyer looking to help a client, but his daughter and I used to play together. My father got close to taking Bison down. Then Bison killed him in cold blood just outside of our house. My grandmother took me and ran away from the scene..."

She looked back to Ken, who seemed to regret asking about such a horrible time in her life-which was the origin of her occupation. "The other girl's father vanished too. As did she and her entire family. My grandmother feared we were next...so she went to Gen. Gen kept us all safe. Though I wasn't satisfied with just that. I wanted Bison to be brought to justice. I wanted everyone like him to be stopped so they didn't have to live through what I did..." Her fingers unclasped from around her knee. She started to look out the window.

"I wanted to find my dear friend so badly too. Her family...I wanted to know they were alright. Though the more than I searched the more I realized they were gone. No child should ever have to lose everything to the darkness. That's why I fight for all the children and people around the world who are targeted by people like Bison...everytime I take a day off, I pray nothing bad happens that I could have prevented..."

Her speech was pretty big to him. She reminded him a lot of a soldier. Much like his Ex-Brother in Law, William Guile.

( **Flashback #9**: Totally Random Moment )

Guile and Terry Bogard are seen sitting on a couch, playing the old Nintendo game 'Duck Hunt'. Guile just finished a round, and got a perfect score! He finished off the last duck by yelling 'SONIC BOOM' at the top of his lungs. Passing the Nintendo gun to Terry, it was now his turn.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! OKAY!" Terry was locked and loaded! Bogard started shooting with ease! Every duck was going down! Bam, bam, bam! All on the first shot! Though the last one went too fast! He missed it! "Huh!" Terry stood up, shaking his fist at the screen!

"_Geeeeeeesuh_!"

Guile stood next, a boastful expression on his brow-less face. He placed a hand on Terry's shoulder. "...Go home...and be...a...family...man..."

"... ... ... ...O_-KAY_!"

"..So what do you wanna do now, Terry?"

"... .. ... ... KICK_BACK!_"

( **The Present** )

"That's really noble of you, Chun-Li." Ken said, reaching across to her to pat her on the knee. "Just never give up hope on anything, no matter how...bleak it may be. Nothing is impossible-who knows...? You may reunite with your friend one day."

She almost melted at his touch. It was unexpected-but very calming. This was definitely not a lusty feeling she felt. It was one that appreciated the affectionate gesture. He was right. She had really given up on that cause years ago. Maybe it would one day happen? "Yeah...maybe one day..."

The limo came to a slow stop. They had arrived.

"Well, thanks for the ride Ken. I really appreciate it-especially with this snow and all." Chun-Li heard the driver getting out, so she got ready to step out the limo when the door opened.

"No problem at all. Give me a call later. Your schedule is a lot busier than mine, Ms. Officer." He gave her a salute as the door was opened.

Giggling, Chun-Li shot Ken a wink. "The girl never calls first!" She then made her exit from the limo. Time to face her job..._again_.


	7. Goodnight, Ken

***********************  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Chun Li, Street Fighter, or anything involving it.

Sorry for the long wait! We're getting into a lot more stuff now! Hope you enjoy it, things will continue to gain momentum!  
_

**The Station**

"Miss Xiang, welcome back."

This was the last person Chun-Li expected. It wasn't one of her local superiors-it was one from _Interpol_. She froze after stepping through the office door, but proceeded forth once she saw the man's hand extended. Chun-Li shook his hand firmly, and stepped back, folding her arms behind her back. This was _all _business."Thank you. What may I assist you with, sir?" All of her butterflies from dealing with Ken earlier were gone. Though she was a woman before most all else, Chun-Li had sworn to serve and protect those in need of her services.

The suited man held a file folder in his right hand. Though the fancy watch would draw any girl's eye-Chun-Li's own only zeroed in on the file folder. There were no words spoken yet-she saw she was given permission to take the folder. Her arms unwrapped and the filed papers came in hand. Once she turned it and began to open it, the suited man began to speak.

"We have a few situations that involve your previous being JiYoon Han turned up last night in Hong Kong, abandoned in the snow." He watched Chun-Li as she viewed the images of the beaten woman on file. It made her cringe but...an old window of hope was starting to open in her heart. He could tell. "She's still alive, but so far unable to verbalize."

"Do we have any leads as to what happened to her? It's been years since she went missing." Her eyes never left the files. She was reading over the woman's current health status. It didn't look good at all. She was surprised she was even still among the living.

"We have a guy we caught leaving the scene. You'll find him in the last few pages." The agent clasped his hands before himself, keeping a close eye on Chun-Li's face as she turned the pages.

Once she reached the page noted-a sharp feeling of terror ripped through her heart. She knew this face-she could _never_ forget it. It was the one psychopath that she truly did have a fear of...

"Caught him with a fake I.D., alias being Antonio Malvado. Though he's known to mostly for his real name..." He trailed, letting Chun-Li finish his words.

"..._Vega_." She spoke in a soft gasp.

"Yeah. Since this is your case still, we got you reserved to handle it in Hong Kong. We need you to go there within the next forty-eight hours. We have you clear for four months in Hong Kong. At worse this is gonna drag out that long until we get this guy put away and his pals too."

Four months? She would be extremely far from Ken! Why did bad timing seem to enjoy her company so much? It was a shame-she was hoping to get more time off to spend time with him-but her work was always first. She could miss a date, but she could never miss helping someone in danger with a clear conscience. "..Y-...yes sir. I accept. There is a slight problem, however." She handed the file folder back. "I currently have my grandmother at my residence. I cannot in good conscience leave her alone, or under the eyes of an agent. She would refuse such treatment at any rate." Her arms returned behind her back then, "I request that if I am to go, she will remain with me. It cannot be done any other way."

Bring her grandmother? Well, he knew it was dangerous in either scenario. There could be involvement of double-agents watching over her grandmother, or someone could try to assassinate her to send Chun-Li a message once they learned she was back on the Shadaloo/S.I.N. case. Keeping her close still held risks, but the chance of turncoats and weak points were minimal. "Granted. We'll have a jet set up for you as soon as you call. You know the number."

"Sir." Chun-Li offered a nod to her superior, remaining perfectly in place. Once the _suits _left the room...her arms came to uncross. She checked the filed page again...they left it in her care. Just looking at Vega brought chills up her spine. He was a monster-an obsessed killer that she couldn't seem to shake. There was a point in time where she could not even sleep with both eyes closed because of him.

Once Vega's eyes met her's for the first time...the terror always lingered in her nightmares.

( **Later On That Night** )

Chun-Li had been up late. She already informed her grandmother of their sudden move back to Hong Kong for a few months for business. She updated her Facebook status to announce her return to Hong Kong. After posting, it occurred to her that she hadn't added Ken as a friend! Though...the story behind that was justified!...Wasn't it? She had just made a page this year-everyone else had theirs. Only those she was in direct contact with got accepted as a friend on her page. A few fans, Mai, Cammy, Karin, Sakura, and others.

Though...no Ken. Maybe he searched for her when he first made his, and she didn't have one! Typing in Ken's name-just those three little letters in his first name, he came up. "...Fourty eight friends in common? Huh...well that's everybody on my list." She said, giving a blink as she clicked his profile. His picture was _amazingly_ handsome too! Ken had been _Super modeling _in a professional picture, wearing business attire.

Once the page came up a few moments later...she saw that Ken did indeed have forty eight friends in common with her...and about three million more. "..._Wha?"_ Her head started to sink as the randomized friends were all highly attractive women. His wall was coated in comments from all kinds of people. Different statuses, quizzes, people tagging him in videos...Videos? "...Ken's in this?" She would click one of the videos...and it was just some girl making an attempt to sing. She saw Ken_ nowhere_ in the video! Though there were a lot of comments on her vocals. "...This is so confusing." She huffed.

Going back to his wall, she took the time to read his most recent status.

**"Ken Masters**Hoping she's doing well. Starting to get worried, but I can call her tomorrow, right? Anyways, goodnight FB."

Chun-Li felt her heart melt right then and there. "_Aww.._he's talking about me?" She quickly moved her cursor up to click "Add as a Friend." She figured he'd get it when he woke - a little notification came up to show it was accepted..! " ... ... ... " Chun-Li's eyes shifted as she refreshed the page. She scooted her cursor over to Ken's pictures...accessing his gallery...and her jaw dropped. Ken had a ton of pictures with his shirt off, posing, flexing, in business suits, at clubs and social events, with his son Mel-and he was an adorable boy.

Though...Chun-Li's cursor hovered over one of Ken's shirtless pictures...borderline drooli-

"Chunnie?" Chao's voice came up behind her.

"Gwah! I was just sent a link to this page! _Hahahaha_! You know Mai! Always sending me pictures of guys!" She said rapidly, closing out the page, just showing her desktop wallpaper of herself and Ayako Hamada shaking hands and smiling for the camera.

"..._Hmm_...I see." Chao said giving a shake of her head toward Chun-Li. "Well Chunnie, we will be off tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah," Chun-Li said, taking a small breath. "Really the morning after tomorrow night. I have a few things to take care of before I leave here. Then I have to get in touch with Wallace to see if he can come along or not. Then Po Lin to see if I can get any updates. Also I really want to see Ken before I leave." At least she was honest about it. She wasn't as shy about admitting it to her grandmother...at least in this instance.

"Hmm. So you're only doing the last part. I see." Chao took it as Li beating around the bush to just make her true motives seem insignificant! "Well, I am glad you do want to see him. Many people cannot openly say such a thing about someone they've an interest in, Chunnie." Chao said, now taking steps away from Chun-Li's computer-and toward her door.

"...Well, it's not like it's anything serious. I just would hate to leave him hanging without a good-bye." Li started up to her feet, leaving her computer running. Though, something was bugging Chun-Li. "Are you alright, grandmother?" She spoke, walking right behind her, placing a hand at her shoulder.

Stopping, Chao looked to Li's hand, then up to those concerned almond eyes of her's. Such a sweet child-just like her father was. "Yes, everything is fine. Just cherish this time, child. Get yourself some sleep." Chao continued to walk toward the couch, where her whiskey flask would be sitting right on Chun-Li's coffee table.

"...I will, Grandmother." She took the words in. Just cherish this time? She would. Out there on the field, Chun-Li wasn't guaranteed to be home for dinner every night. It was a risk that came with the job. So until she had to leave...she would enjoy the moments of normalcy with Masters. Though, soon the flask caught Chun-Li's attention. "...Uh...grandmother...? Where did you get that...?" She was absolutely certain she didn't keep whiskey in her inventory!

Chao's feet shuffled to the couch, coming to take her seat. Grasping her flask, she scoffed. "Hmp, _kids,_"She began to say, cutting her old, slanted eyes to Chun. "...I'm training."

Chun-Li's shoulders dropped. "..._Training_...for what?"

"...If we're going back to Hong Kong, I'm training for my rematch against Gen! Did you forget I am a Drunken Master?" Chao took a long swig afterwards, exhaling deeply. Refreshing!

Though Chun-Li didn't want to witness her grandmother awaken to a hangover tomorrow...she knew better than to talk back right about now. "...Alright. Well...sleep tight grandma." Li's pink penguin designed pajama pant clad legs led her back to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Returning to her computer, she would fire up her browser and Facebook one last time.

... ... ... _!_

She had a notification! Ken had written something on her wall! That very moment, it felt like electric coated butterflies had fluttered into the center of her chest and her stomach all at once. Eager, she clicked the link, going right to it!

**"Ken Masters** Ya still awake, Li?  
Sent via Blackberry mobile web."

Being overwhelmed by excitement, instead of sending Ken a private message, she responded, "Yup! Though we both should be in bed at this hour, Mr. Masters!" as a comment. It was only after re-reading it moments after sending that she started to feel awful about her own comment.

"_...We both should be in bed...?"_She said to herself, putting her forehead on her palm. She knew any guys that read that comment would probably think of anything but what she actually meant. "Damnit..."

Though, before she could delete her comment, she got a notification!

"..Hm?..._..Dan Hibiki likes your comment_-? Augh! That little...! When did I accept him anywa-" Her phone had started to ring. Right away, she figured it was Ken..! More notifications popped up! _"Ken Masters likes your post..._" She said, reaching for her cordless phone, resting near her desk. "_._..Well, hopefully he understood m-_...Mai Shiranui likes-_oh, for goodness sakes!" She said under her breath, finally answering the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Hey there Chunster!"_ Ken's slightly groggy tone would be heard, though it sounded like the signal was pretty faint.'

Chun-Li placed her hand over her open ear, so she could hear Ken better. "Oh, hey Ken!" About ten more notifications came up. A lot of perverts were on late it seemed! "Hey, I really needed to talk to you."

"_Yeah? Whats up? Is everything alright at work?"_

"No, not really, Ken." She took a breath, starting to power down her computer. "I've got work to take care of. I can't really talk about it, but I'll be in Hong Kong for at least four months on call. I won't really have any free time either." She frowned, practically hearing the disappointment on the other end. She got out of her seat, white 'I 3 Pengins' tank top worn over her impressive torso, with just a hint of her pink bra strap peeking out along her left shoulder.

"_Four months...? Man..."_ Ken was disappointed...but work was work. He could understand it...but such terrible timing.

"But, I did want to see you before I left. I was thinking we could go out tomorrow. Maybe to dinner or something?" She inched closer to her bed, taking a seat. Once again placing her hand over her other ear.

_"Yeah, that sounds really good to me. When do you have to leave?"_

"In about two days. The morning after tomorrow night, to be accurate."

"_Damn...alright. I'll - - - - around maybe Six?"_

"Hm?" She squinted, "Couldn't get all that...you're breaking up..."

"_Augh...I - charge my phone up - - all you tomorrow, alright?"_

She had to put two and two together, speaking up a little bit. "Tomorrow? Alright. Sleep well, Ken..." She wasn't sure how to end it. 'I love you'? No, that would be creepy. She just...left it at that.

" - - -" It was just static on his end before he hung up.

Shaking her head, Chun-Li hung up, placing the phone aside on her nightstand. She placed her head down on her pillow, looking up at the rafters above her bed. It was a little chilly-so she started to slip beneath her sheets for warmth. The other side of her bed? Still cold. She rolled over onto her side, placing her hand on the right side of the bed. Just playing pretend for a moment.

She pulled one of the cold pillows down and hugged it to herself. "_Goodnight, Ken."_ She whispered, shutting her eyes.

And on a different part of town...in the upscale New York home of Ken Masters, the billionaire blonde had been laying in bed with each arm folded behind his head. He had been laying on the right side...and the left, empty as usual. His eyes slowly began to shut themselves. Once they became fully shut...a smile started to grow over Ken's features. "..._Night, Chun..."_

(**Flashback #10:**Sakura )

The young woman had been up late on this night like most teenagers were...on facebook! For most of the night, she had been chatting with Sean Matsuda over the instant messager, just about random things. The entire IM log was full of_ 'Lol's _and smiley faces, and intense debates on weither or not Ryu or Ken was better than the other!

Though once she checked the facebook home page and saw Ken had written on Chun-Li's wall, Sakura just browsed it. "_We should both be in bed at this hour."_ She read out loud-seeing several people 'liked' the comment.

"..._GIGGIDY!" _A voice came from somewhere in the room.

Sakura ignored it at first. Then she read Dan's comment, "_We'd all like to see you in bed at this hour."_

"..._GIGGIDY!" _It happened again. This time Sakura looked around.

Taking a sigh, Sakura posted a comment. "You guys are perverts." She simply stated.

".._Giggidy-goo!"_

From the closet jumped Glen Quagmire with an unplugged XBox 360 controller, tapping buttons as he stared at Sakura. "Yeah! _Yeah! High kick! Giggidy-giggidy!_ Heh heh!..." Though he quickly realized...it wasn't working.

Sakura screamed, getting up to her feet. "What the hell? Get out!" She shot her foot up, sending Quagmire flying out of her window!

"_..All riiight!"_ He'd be heard right before making a harsh thud on the ground outside.

Sakura stood by, holding her guard up!

...

...

...

...

_"Giggidy!"_

A/N: Ok! That last part was just a joke!


	8. The Day with Ken

***********************  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Chun-Li, Street Fighter, or anything involving it.

.

**The Day With Ken**

Another perfect, winter day. Chun-Li didn't know what in the world she was going to do but..., she knew that she did want to see Ken more than anything before she left. She didn't want him to feel as if she had lost interest or anything of the sort. It was about 9 AM – she figured Ken was wide awake by now. Though she was going to hold off calling until she finished washing the dishes from breakfast. With a breath taken, Chun-Li proceeded to dry her hands off then fetch her cellphone from her jeans pocket.

_No new messages_.

Maybe he was waiting on her call instead?

"Child, don't feel so anxious!" Chao called out to Chun-Li as she waddled her short form back into the kitchen, with mild assistance from her cane this time. "If you feel you cannot wait, just call him!" She complained, waddling behind her grandchild as she made her way to the refrigerator. As she popped it open, Chun-Li spoke out.

"Grandmother, I'm just not sure. Isn't the guy supposed to always call first?" She frowned a bit, placing her phone down lightly on the counter.

"In fairy tales, Prince Charming always comes to save the princess as she lays helplessly in the clutches of evil." Chao said, pulling out her now chilled bottle of an unknown alcoholic beverage. She unscrewed the cap and took a sip, looking as if she had been drinking heaven itself. "Though in real life, sometimes the princess needs to get off her ass and put effort forth! Meet him half way!"

Chun watched as Chao waddled past her again, sipping her alcohol as if it were water. Though, she did have a point. "...Fine," She sighed, lifting the phone up again. Her thumb nail started to push down on the various directional buttons to access her contacts. It was a pretty long list – mostly contacts in law that she had, and family, though she did have Ken on the list, among her friends!

Once hovering over his name for a few minutes...Chun-Li took a deep breath. The butterflies had to be tamed, they were not going to let this opportunity slip away from her. Pressing her 'call' button, she lifted the phone to her ear, listening to the dial tone. She secretly hoped he wouldn't answer.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the phone being picked up. What if it was too early to call? What if she disturbed his sleep?

"Hey Chunster!"

Ken's voice sounded as energetic as ever! _Phew_! "Hey Ken!" She responded, just as up and at 'em as he was! "I was just calling to see if you were busy today. I really was hoping we could hang out?" Did she use the right word? She clinched her teeth, looking over to her grandmother for reassurance. _Wrong idea_. She wasn't Mai! Chun-Li quickly turned her eyes to the refrigerator instead.

"My schedule's all good today. You have something in mind at all?"

Ken put the ball in her court. _Great_. "Uh..." She paused for a moment, trying to smile to gain confidence. "..I was thinking maybe we can go ice skating first? I haven't done that in goodness knows how long." It was a good idea for a...date type of setting, she thought.

"_Grand babies!_" Chao chimed in the background.

Chun-Li placed her hand over the phone, whisper-shouting to her. "_Stop that..!"_

"Ice skatin'? Well...I'm not exactly a professional, but it sounds pretty fun to me!" Masters chuckled, "So which one you wanna head to? Should I meet you there?"

"_Grand babies! Bring me some back!"_

Chun-Li covered the phone again. "_Would you stop that..!_"Removing her hand, she continued on, "Uh..., how about Wollman Rink? Central Park?" She remembered going there a few years back when Po Lin visited America. It was a pretty nice place, to her! "We can meet up there. Maybe in an hour and a half?" She stood by, quite hopeful of Ken's acceptance.

"Make it an hour and twenty, and we've got a deal, sweetheart." He could_ feel_ her smiling on the other end. "Can't wait to see your pretty face again..."

"...Oh?" Chun-Li paced as far away from the living room as she could. She didn't want her grandmother hearing her. "Careful, Masters. That kind of talk could get you in trouble," She narrowed her eyes, considering her methods of flirting highly effective! "We wouldn't want that, right?"

"Heh, maybe we do? You gonna cuff me up if I get in trouble, _Ms. Officer_?"

_Damnit!_ He was going to corner her sooner or later! "It's possible." She didn't try to counter act him, she'd just...look dumb. "Well, you're on the clock. Hour and twenty, Masters. Don't keep me waiting." She clicked over, not giving him a chance to get a word in. Ha! She won! She hopped up and down, twirling out of the kitchen and into the living room! "I'm going on a date with Ken! Woo!" Chun-Li exclaimed, scooping up her slightly shorter grandmother from the couch and kissing her forehead! "Mwah! He's so wonderful, grandmother!"

Chao squealed when lifted – then she struck Chun-Li over the top of the head with two fingers. "Relax!" She commanded, as Li grasped her forehead. "You won't bring me any grand babies if you go in there acting like one!" Chao grasped her cane, supporting herself on it. "Now! You have the date. Go in for the kill!"

Still rubbing her forehead, Chun-Li looked down to Chao. "...The kill?"

"Yes! Take him to the moon! Show him you are worth the time! Make some grand babies tonight!"

Chun-Li's face went red! "Grandma –!"

The elderly woman giggled. "I am only joking, Chunnie," She smile up to her, "Though on this day, you must make sure he sees all of the good in you. Make him fall helplessly in love. It should not be much of a task for you at this stage."

Li didn't understand, was there...some sort of _auto-magic_ way to make it happen? She didn't think she would be satisfied with such an approach. "...How am I supposed to make him 'helplessly in love' with me? I mean, I really like him..., I'm sure he likes me – but **love** is a pretty big step...right?"

Chao shook her head, "Love is what you make it to be, Chunnie. Love is a major step, a minor step, an emotion, a theory, and a law. It's only defined by the heart, and knows no limits in time span." She examined Chun-Li's face. "Come, sit down."

Chao led her back to the couch, each of them sitting by each other. Chun-Li was as attentive as ever. It was always good to have a moment of bonding between the two of them. She respected her elders above all else, their wisdom would only benefit her.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Chunnie...?" Chao said, taking her grandchild's hands in her own.

She thought it over, "Well..., not really. If I don't know the person, I don't think it is ever really love. It's just attraction, isn't it...?"

Chao leaned in, her eyes narrowing. "_Incorrect_."

"What?"

She leaned back and began to explain, "The day your father was born, I was instantly in love. Six years after I met your grandfather, I fell in love. The second you were born...though your mother and I were more often at odds than not...rest her soul, I was instantly in love."

Li shook her head with an exhale of her cool breath. "Those are different things, Grandmother. The love for a man is different than love for family."

"Is it?" Chao challenged, "Love is trust disguised, as well as the unyielding need to protect, provide, and care for another being, or even a thing. Attraction is an added bonus when it comes to finding a mate..., but... it is always triggered by a memorable event. Perhaps you drop your books, and a dashing young man assists you. Childbirth is an example we've covered, but also...something that speaks to the heart and soul. Music."

Chun-Li's head canted to the side. She looked down as her grandmother started to lift her hands up in her own.

"You remember how to play, don't you? If you can get your hands on a piano...play him something from the heart, that he will never forget. He will remember it, and cherish the moment, and the music. He will be helplessly in love with you."

She did have a great talent for the piano. Many times she could recall playing it for her mother and father when she was much younger. She hadn't lost much of her touch – often times she would play the keyboard she purchased years ago in her bedroom. Though most of the time it was folded up in her closet.

Could she play for him? She probably would have felt the same pressure she did when playing at recitals. It was crazy – though she already felt the butterflies. Damn. Though it was _not_ love at first sight...it was feeling right, after all of these years, and now so suddenly coming together. It was impossible for her to ignore the feelings.

"Thanks grandma." Chun-Li leaned in, giving her a firm embrace. "I'm going to go get ready. I'll call you if we're staying out long." She spoke softer as she pulled back.

"What? I'm coming with you." Chao gave a the widest grin Chun-Li had ever see-

"_LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"_ Chun quickly snapped, nearly transforming into a fire-breathing beast – but settled down when she heard Chao fall to the floor laughing and rolling about.

"_Hahahaha!_ Oh Chunnie!" She sat up, catching her breath from laughter. "I am many things, but I'm not a blocker!"

Chun-Li was seriously going to block all the music and teenage channels on her television. "...Augh..whatever." She huffed, going to get dressed!

( **Hour and 15 Later** )

Chun-Li had arrived at the rink. It was just opening, really. Possibly around ten minutes ago. Chun-Li and a few others had been the first to arrive. She had rented her ice skates, and kept her puffy coat, scarf, and headband on, keeping it over her ears. Her cheeks were slightly rosy from the cold, but she would manage! She had dressed in layers to block out the cold – thank goodness! Otherwise she would be a shivering mess!

"All by yourself?" Ken's voice was heard as he stepped up, also dressed in layers and quite the expensive looking puffy coat as well. His hair was matted down a bit by his red skull cap over his head and ears.

"Ken!" Chun-Li called out, coming to her feet on her skates, chop-walking across the snow a little bit! Ken met her halfway, and she greeted him with a hug! "Come on, get your skates on so we can hit the ice. We're gonna be the last ones on, it looks like."

After pulling back from the hug, Ken had walked Chun-Li safely back to the bench she sat on, joining her there. He started to put his skates on shortly after. "Yeah? Well, that's fine by me. Like I said...I ain't exactly a professional, Li."

Chun-Li smirked. "Oh, the mighty Ken Masters is scared?" She nudged him with her elbow.

It caused the Shotokan to laugh lightly. "Scared? Nah. Petrified? Just a little bit."

"Oh come on. I'm sure you're fine!"

"At falling on my face. _Splat_." Ken said, finally lacing up his ice skates. He smiled over at her, "But, you'll teach me, right?"

She rested her mitten clad hands in her lap, nodding cheerfully. "Of course I will! It's really easy actually. You just have to get used to it." She placed her hands on the bench, "Ready?" She asked, preparing to stand up.

"As ready as I'll be." Ken had skated before, but he was by no means a veteran at it. More like a glider. He held his hands out to Chun-Li who helped him to a stand. The two chop-walked to the ice, and Chun-Li was the first one on.

"Okay...one foot at a time. Don't fall now, Ken." She teased, holding his gloved hands firmly in her's. "Don't look down. Eyes on me." She wanted an excuse to look into those lovely eyes of his. Ken stepped forward onto the ice, at first a little wobbly, but he righted himself with Chun-Li's direction. She giggled a bit at his clumsiness "There you go..." She sailed backward on her skates, looking up into his eyes as she pulled him along. Others skated pass them, though Chun-Li and Ken didn't budge much.

"Thanks. Now...to the actual skating?"

"In a minute," She paused, enjoying this small moment. "I have to let you go for a second. Can you stay still on your own?"

Unsure, Ken's confidence decided to kick in to save his hide. "Yeah, I got it." Though he honestly doubted it.

"You sure now? I don't want you to bust your butt." She started to let his hands go, so she could turn about some.

"Haha, yeah I got it, Li."

She reached for his hand, now gliding the ice beside him with her hand in his. "Okay, here we go. Just follow my movements." She said, leading him slowly toward the rails for extra support. She skated with him very slowly, keeping her hand in his. She felt a little embarrassed, but at the same time excited.

"So," Chun-Li began a conversation, "I thought you were going to call me around six? I got up extra early for that call." A light hip bump was given to show him she wasn't serious. At least entirely.

"Oh," Ken placed his free hand along the rail, trying to make sure he didn't bust his face on the ice. "My phone must have cut out. I was talking Six PM. I was gonna do it this mornin', but I spent most of it web chattin' with my son and Eliza."

Eliza. Hearing that name made Chun-Li's heart hurt. Maybe Ken still felt for her? Maybe she still felt for him? Maybe it was wrong for Chun-Li to go after him like this? "Oh? How did it go?"

Ken looked upward, then over to Chun-Li with a smile. "Went fantastic, actually. Mel's doing great in school. Wants to play Baseball a lot more too. Don't know if he's still lookin' to be a martial artist like his old man or not."

"Baseball? Well," Chun-Li looked to the ice for a brief time, then to Ken while speaking. "He can show off, taunt his opponents, and drive the girls wild. I don't think it's quite a large departure from you, Ken."

The two laughed a bit together. Ken, in agreement, nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe just a pinch." His hand actually left the rail to make the 'pinch' motion in the air, then returned to the safety rail as they turned the curve of the rink.

Though she hated to ask this, Chun-Li couldn't show any sign of jealousy. "And Eliza?"

Ken was shocked, this was a minefield. "Eliza's pretty good. She's considering a model career. Julia kinda talked her into it. Will's wife. You've met her, right?"

Chun-Li...did remember her...

(** Flashback #11: **Julia Guile )

During the time Guile and Chun-Li teamed up to track down S.I.N. She actually stopped by for breakfast one morning. Amy had been getting ready to go off to her bus for school, Guile was seeing her off, and Julia was getting the dishes washed.

"Alright! I'll see you soon, daddy!" Amy said, throwing a hug around her father.

"Go show them who's the man." Guile gave the top of her head a pat, seeing her skip out the door to her bus. "Julia. I'm going to do some man stuff like lift weights, eat beef jerky, and piledriver Bull sharks." He stated, going right upstairs. It seemed Julia had totally ignored him.

"...Guile has a Bull Shark?" Chun-Li said, now assisting Julia with the dishes.

"It's actually a street shark. He caught it, and keeps it locked up in the attic." She spoke plainly.

"...Okay..." Chun-Li was getting a bit freaked out.

"By the way, Chun-Li," Julia began to wash a plate. "If Guile gets hurt, I'm going to make some of my famous Chilli, that's going to knock you out for four days." She continued to scrub, "Then I'm going to cover you in barbed wire, and stick little ham squares on the barbed wire, and throw you into a dog cage." She smiled sweetly, placing the plate aside to dry in the rack. "Then once that's done, I'm going to lay you on the dirt, then elbow drop your head until it's buried in it." She kept her same, weary smile and sleepy expression.

"..." Chun-Li just...looked at her.

"Coffee?" Julie motioned to the coffee machine.

"...No thanks..."

"Suit yourself. – How are the pancakes, Bison?"

"This..._**IS...DELICIOUS!"**_ Bison shouted 'off screen'.

It was just then Chun-Li's inner Terry hopped out of her ear, waving her car keys so she could get out of there. "_Keeeeeeeeeysssuh!"_

( **End Flashback** )

Chun-Li snapped out of it, shaking her head. "Julia? Oh yeah...she's an...interesting woman." _Interesting as in a nut job_, is what Chun-Li wanted to say.

"She's pretty protective..." Ken said, recalling his wedding.. "...Jules threatened to hang me by my cash n' prizes over a spiked pit if I ever put my hands on Eliza."

"Sounds like her." Li chuckled, guiding Ken along. "Ready to get away from the rail?" She asked, seeing if his confidence had built up.

"Noooo! No way, not yet. Gotta take it nice and easy." Ken chuckled, he was enjoying their talk. "How's your grandmother doing?"

Oh, it was Chun-Li's turn to share! "She's doing fine. She is a little excited to go back to Hong Kong...despite moving away from there to live with me. She wants to fight Gen again. They've been rivals since I was born."

Ken knew a lot about rivalries. They died pretty hard! "Oh yeah? Didn't know your Grams was a fighter! Why hasn't she participated in any tournaments?"

It was a long story behind that. "Well, for one she hasn't had much reason to outside of fighting Gen. Another reason was because she was actually helping take care of my mother and my brothers while Gen was away."

_Brothers?_ Ken hadn't heard of this. "Mother and brothers? I didn't know you had more family! How are they doing? They're over in Hong Kong, too?"

Li should have worded it differently! Her mitten lifted to secure her headband resting beneath those covered ox horns of her's. "My _brothers_ are not my brothers by relation. I just call them that. Yun and Yang, I think you've heard of them."

Ken heard of them...he had seen them briefly in the prior tournament. Along with Ibuki, Makoto, and others, they were among the more promising warriors for the future events. "Ooh. They're pretty fast, like Gen. What about your mom?" Ken knew of her father's passing...just not her mom.

Li's heart sunk a bit, "She passed away a couple of years ago. She battled her cancer for years." She looked to the ice in thought, moving her skates further apart, then closer again, making 's' shaped lines behind her.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that, Chun-Li..."

She shrugged, "It's alright." Though, she felt Ken's hand give her own a light squeeze for support. "Hey, do you have a Grand Piano?" She had to seize the opportunity, maybe she could play him something today?

How could he be a Billionaire without at least one Grand Piano? "Me? Yeah, why's that? You play?"

"Well...," She released his hand, skating backward, tucking her hands into her coat's pockets. "_I'm not exactly a professional._" She lied, grinning from ear to ear. "I haven't played a real piano in a long time. When I was in school, I used to play talent shows and such."

Ken was impressed! "Yeah? I play a little myself. Never got a chance to do a show..., I'm more of a guitar type of guy."

Li's eyebrows came up, under her headband. "Oh yeah? Electric or Acoustic?"

"Both. Depends on my mood." Though it mostly led to aggressive electric guitar! "Maybe you could play somethin' for me? I'll play somethin' for you if I can find my stuff back home. Think my good Guitars are in Seattle."

"Maybe." Chun-Li's eyes narrowed. She was feeling a bit playful. "Though under one condition, Masters." She spun on her skates, facing forward again. "You have to catch me first!" With that, she began to skate off!

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ken called out, laughing as he tried to skate after her...!

( **To Be Continued! **)

A/N  
Not trying to overwrite it, but I hope you're enjoying it so far! It's hard to write out a full date...cause honestly too much goes on! So I'm breaking it up into sections! The fans get some quality Ken-Chun time!

Too bad there's no good art of them. **-sigh-.**


	9. The Day With Ken pt 2

***********************  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Chun-Li, Street Fighter, or anything involving it.

P.S. Chun-Li now is on facebook (for this fan fiction)! More at the bottom!

.

**The Day With Ken**

Part 2

_The ice skating had been quite a lot of fun. Though remaining on the ice all day wasn't exactly my plan_. _Though skating with Ken will forever be a memory in my heart and mind, I knew it wasn't enough. The day continued on as planned, though. After we finished on the ice, we went to a small coffee shop for something to drink._

_A little idle conversation was held. You know, just this and that, whatever came to our minds. I found myself doing a lot more listening than I normally did before. I don't know why. Usually I'm always looking over my shoulder, always thinking about the crime waves. Though the more I heard Ken's tone, the less my job mattered to me. All that mattered to me was hearing his voice, his laughter, his enthusiasm._

_Though the energy we shared could not be ignored. I could see it in his eyes, as he could in mine. We both wanted the same thing. Even if we previously put it out of our minds. It would ruin a perfectly good date, right? Though...neither of our bodies could resist the urge._

_We left the coffee shop in a hurry. My heart was beating faster with each second that went by. I was sure of myself. This was exactly what I wanted. What I have been craving since our reunion. We had to wait, though. We went shopping..., and that took the majority of the day. It was getting dark out._

_Noting the time, we headed straight to his home. We headed right for the back. The floor was clean and empty. There was plenty of room for us to do whatever we desired. I went into the bathroom to get changed quickly, and I think Ken was surprised at how prepared I was._

_Our eyes met...and I could see the fire burning in them. The tension had built up to this point, and there was no going back. I stood just a few short feet from him. Nervous and anxious for what was to come._

"I'm ready for ya, bring it on!" Ken called out, with his left fist drawn back near his jaw, and the right hand forward. He beckoned Chun-Li with his index finger all while sporting his ever-so mischievous grin.

Chun-Li's eyebrows lowered, along with her eyelids. Her fist impacted her open palm as she bowed forward just slightly. "You ready for your beat down, _Masters?"_ She sounded serious enough, quickly going into stance.

"Ooh, my beat down eh?" Ken chuckled, lowering his arm to complete his stance. "We'll see about that, Chunster. C'mon!"Ken had been dressed in a simple white tank top, with his red pants bound to his waist by his black belt.

"The girl doesn't make the first move." She grinned. Chun-Li on the other hand wore a pair of blue spandex pants with a black sports bra to go with it. "I'm all yours, big boy."

That lit Ken's face up. He grinned from ear to ear, bouncing on his bare feet. "Alright babe, you asked for it!"

She watched as he slid forward, shooting a fist down toward her stomach. Quickly Li smacked the arm away, stepping backward gracefully. Each fist he sent toward her was slapped away until she was able to duck beneath a high arcing kick of his.

She spun low sweeping the supporting leg from beneath him. As Ken's back hit the mats, Chun-Li came to a stand and snapped forward. Her body arced and her legs separated to allow her to go into splits, hopefully to pin Ken to the mat. Though she found herself hitting noting but mat while Masters rolled aside.

Rolling to the opposing side and onto her hands, Li spun out to her feet while Ken approached. Ken connected with a kick right to her torso, forcing Chun-Li to stagger back and regain her footing. He followed up, coming in with a high axe kick toward the top of Li's head. Li's instincts kicked in as she moved her body toward the outside of the leg, letting it slice down through the air. She herself pivoted quickly, swinging her heel to the back of Ken's head.

If only it connected! She felt only air along her heel! Ken had ducked! Catching her foot on the mat by it's tip, she swung her foot low toward Ken's waist while he stood, though it met his powerful forearms. She bent her knee and aimed one slightly higher toward his chest, which was also met by the same blocking force. The second one however made Ken stagger!

Though she heard Ken grunt each time,she wasn't satisfied with the impacts. She pivoted sharply, swinging a leg upward toward Ken's handsome face, with intentions to not connect. Ken read her movements as she expected, and as she finished her arc, she shot a palm to his chest to force him backward even more.

"Hyah!" Li called out as she rushed forth, turning upside down with each leg split apart. Though in her upside down view, she could only see one of Ken's legs. She felt his leg impact against her own as he had clashed legs doing hid own hurricane kick! The impact discharged a small amount of chi, that forced their legs apart, and sent them fanning in different directions. Chun-Li spun out and landed on her shoulders. She continued her momentum to spin like a top and spring over into a kneel.

It seemed Ken had landed safely just a short distance away. Chun was ready to spring back into action, when she noticed a blue flash heading her way! "Crap-! Kikouken..!" Li's palms thrusted forward, canceling out the Hadouken of Ken sent out her way!

After the momentary light show, Chun-Li sought Ken out. She felt weight against her shoulder, now finding Ken leaning against her with his arm about her, checking his nails on his other hand.

"Gonna start tryin' anytime soon?" Ken teased.

Chun-Li sharply turned, hooking her arm about his shoulder and sweeping his legs from beneath him. Driving his shoulders into the mat with a quick slam She released him, watching as he tried to roll over, though that was short lived when she sat down across his stomach, crossing her legs. Her hands clasped over her elevated knee. "I don't know. Maybe?" She narrowed her eyes, grinning. She tried to hold her giggles back, though it was growing difficult!

"Maybe? Looks like you're sweatin' to me."

Chun-Li felt his palm impact her stomach, pushing her backward off of his body. She rolled through onto her shoulders and arched high backward to land on her feet. "Sweating? So are you!" Li changed the game up, lifting her leg up high, keeping it curled back. She rushed Masters, rapidly moving her leg, aiming everywhere from his face to his lower abdomen. Though to her surprise...Ken was managing to block the impacts!

She switched legs, figuring it would throw him off! Unsuccessful! Ken batted away each kick! Chun-Li grit her teeth as Ken found an opening to attack! He started to send his own leg at her, rapidly turning about! Chun-Li staggered backward, batting away his high and low arcing feet! When he began to spiral up into a Hurricane Kick, Chun-Li was lucky enough to be able to avoid contact!

Though as he came down again, Chun-Li sprung up, rotating about to smack her feet repeatedly into Ken! The final impact sent Masters sailing away from her! As she landed, Chun-Li made a mad dash to Ken right as he landed! Though to her surprise, he had enough speed left in him roll up just half-way! Chun felt his foot against her abdomen, and his hands at her shoulders! The next thing she knew, the world was spinning right before she got launched into the air!

Tucking into a ball, Miss Li regained her balance in her flight, putting both feet against one of the walls. Springing off from it, Chun-Li spun forward and sent her heel crashing down forcefully into the mats again, missing the evasive Shotokan completely!

The ground seemed to shake on Chun-Li's impact, and right away her arms came to guard her body. Ken's leg swept out toward her torso, and Li snapped her forearm against it, then slammed her palm into his inner thigh. Lifting her hips, her furthermost leg swept around to take Ken's supportive leg from beneath him.

Rolling along the mat, Chun-Li stood up, seeing that Ken had caught himself on his palms. She watched him, looking for weakness in his form. She spotted it dead on once he opposed her again! She kept her eyes on him, but felt his foot leaving the ground toward her. Quickly her knee shot up, meeting his shin with her own. Pushing forward, Chun Li shoved him back with her shin and stomped solidly on the mat.

Her hands shot forward, pushing him with all of her might! Ken staggered, and she progressed forward. Once Ken's fist snapped toward her, she ducked low, catching it against her forearm, hitting a back fist along his rib, though she hit it much softer than she would normally connect with. Her arm circled downward as it swung his former striking hand away from her body.

Her fist snapped from his rib area up toward his cheek, and her hand was caught! Yanked in

Chun-Li quickly! He lashed out, throwing that arm around Chun-Li's head, ruffling up her hair with his open palm. "Wanna take it a little easier on me babe? I can't spar ya if you break me in half yanno!"

Chun-Li struggled against him, placing her hands on his forearm, trying to pry it away! "Hey! Cut it out!" She grumbled, wrapping one arm around Ken's waist, using her superior strength to heave him a few feet from the ground!

"Whoa!" Masters called out, releasing Chun-Li while he sailed backward smoothly. Masters landed on both feet evenly, flipping his blonde bangs out of his face. "Heh, it's tr-"

Ken was pushed forward roughly, toward one of the walls from behind!

Catching himself against the wall, Ken turned with those dark brows furrowed. "What the-?"

Chun-Li sat neatly on the floor, with her legs crossed over one another. The grin on her face was all too mischievous! "Well Masters, maybe I'm just too good for you in the ring?"

As he turned, he chuckled, "Maybe. Then again we both haven't sparred in a while, right?"

"Maybe," She responded, "Though I'm quite sure you've sparred recently. I have to resort to beating down common punks, but I am glad I haven't lost my touch."

"But you have," Ken said, folding his arms behind his head. "We both weren't even tryin' til the end, right? Well...maybe you were trying way before then. Only one of us is out of breath so far..."

Li narrowed her eyes, leaning back on her hands. "Are you challenging me to an actual fight, _Masters?"_

"Nobody can beat me. You know that."

"Except Ryu and myself." Li retorted, holding back a giggle.

"Hah. Yeah, whatever," Ken waved it off, "You got lucky in the tournament...but you and I are _officially_ one for one. We should have that tie breaker sometime..."

Chun-Li had been the winner of Bison's Street Fighter Tournament. She had defeated Ken during that tournament, while Ken defeated her in the following tournament during her investigation of the S.I.N. Organization. He was right, there were indeed _officially_ one for one.

She came to a stand, dusting off her backside. "Maybe when you have nowhere important to go. I'd hate to ruin our plans this evening." She boasted, keeping her cat-like eyes narrowed upon him. Her lips curving up toward the right corner.

"I can say the same to you." Ken stepped closer, lowering his arms to hang naturally at his side. "So what are our plans for the rest of this evening again?"

Chun-Li stepped closer to him. There was barely a foot between. "Dinner."

"_Where_?" He spoke in a lower, whispering tone.

"Anywhere"

"_Then what_?"

"...Who knows..." Chun-Li's hand had been trailing along Ken's shirt as they spoke, though it came to a stop as she lightly shoved him away from her. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

Ken took one step back, laughing lightly to himself. "Sure. You can use the guest bathroom. There should be some towels in there." He sounded as if he'd been sighing toward the end of his sentence. "I'll take one in my bathroom, and I'll see ya when you get out?" Ken winked!

"With new clothes on, _yes_." She nudged him with her elbow. "See you soon, Kenny!" She gave him a firm swat on the backside, running away soon after!

"Hey!" Ken chased her down!

- ( **Later** ) -

_It was fun, acting like a child with Ken. Though I didn't want to smell like sweat while running around! Not my kind of thing! After the shower I got changed into some new clothes Ken and I bought when we went shopping earlier._

_I decided on wearing a little blue dress I found. Just really simple. I'm not too complicated of a woman..., plus it was really cute. I mean it was the kind of cute that will make you go directly to the register before you finish shopping. I mean I found it in the rack when I was just browsing. I think I went in the store for a pair of jeans, but I couldn't pass this up when I saw it!_

_Anyway, um...where was I? Oh yeah! After we were both dressed, we headed downtown to this really expensive Italian spot. There was an open piano inside of it. A lot of customers and workers went over to play some really beautiful music. Occasionally a kid would goof off on it for a few moments, but otherwise, it was good live entertainment up on their stage._

_They had violins and other instruments too._ _I ordered the most delicious garlic bread of all time to get things started, and some fruity drinks instead of wine. They looked at us a bit weird, but that's what we wanted! Anyway...we both ordered the Pasta. Ken said it was amazing. So...once it arrived..._

"Oh my goodness. Are you serious?" Chun-Li's jaw just about dropped! "How did you manage to get around that?"

Ken chuckled, as the plates were set down before them. "Took a while for me to realize. I was like_ 'man, do I want to run this risk again?'_ Though once I got in touch with the company, I was at least able to stall the project." Ken's eyes fell to the pasta!

"Yeah..., I wish I stalled the project they did on me. I really didn't think having my killing of Bison being done in front of his daughter was needed. It was rather gruesome." She shook her head, frowning deeply until she looked to her plate! "Oh wow! It's loaded!"

Ken rubbed his hands, "Yeah I know. They won't be doing one of me anytime soon, hopefully. I asked them to wait til I was dead. Though, this Pasta makes me glad to be alive!"

Chun-Li had to agree. It looked delicious! "Sure does! You must be a big pasta fan to live for it!"

"Only since I was old enough to eat!" Ken responded with a grin. They each took a moment to bless their food, though Ken would speak up first. "You a big fan of Pasta too?"

Chun-Li began to eat. It would be so easy to lie and just agree with everything Ken did and liked, for the sake of him liking her. Though...she didn't feel that was needed at all. "Not really. It tastes good and all...but I'm more of a sugar-head." She gave a small shrug of her shoulders, moving her fork around the pasta. "I _love_ my yummies!_" _Her eyes just about rolled with the 'l'. Though she canted her head a bit after speaking, to follow up with a question! "Ever had crepes?"

Ken was in the middle of chowing down on his pasta to answer immediately! Though once he swallowed it down, he answered! "Nah!" Simple, to the point! "_But_ I'm always up for tryin' out things." While Ken's fork went back to his food, his eyes wondered over to the stage where the piano had been found. "Speaking of trying things, you wanna give that piano a shot?"

The piano! So soon? "Uh, well I – ..."

"You're scared? C'mon, Li!"

Chun-Li pouted, narrowing her cat-like eyes. "I am not afraid! Just..." She wanted it to be perfect. She had to play just the right tune. She had to make it memorable, to make Ken fall _helplessly in love_. So much was riding on a single song!

"Just...what?" Ken seemed a little concerned with the long pause.

Snapping back into reality, Li chuckled it off. "I mean we _just_ started eating. I wouldn't want to walk away from our dinner date." As she said it, she realized how lame her excuse had sounded. Mentally, she slapped her forehead, while physically, she toyed with her food.

"Ah..., I see." Ken nodded slowly. "Alright, we'll wait until after we finish then. So anyways, what's got you traveling tomorrow, if I may pry?"

As they ate, Chun-Li would speak when her mouth wasn't full. "I've got an old case opened up. The _you-know-who's,_" That being Bison's posse, "Surfaced again, it seems."

"Do they ever die?" Ken gave an annoyed sigh at the end of his words. Shadaloo was like a pack of cockroaches. They never seemed to go away even after crushed.

"Apparently not." She shared the same annoyance, "Though this case is...particularly close to my family. Not that many of us even speak of it, that are aware at least..." Chun-Li didn't really speak much about her family to many people. It was her way of keeping most of the unknown relatives safe. Though she felt comfortable talking to Ken about her family members and their history. _Though_ she did keep her voice down and out of the range of prying ears. "Years ago, my father was working a case on Bison. Whatever he found out made him a target...but he wasn't alone. A friend of my father's was abducted and believed to have been killed as well. His wife and daughter were also taken..., and until now it was believed they all died."

"_Wow..." _Ken had stopped eating to listen to her fully. His eyebrows narrowed down as he listened intently. "Why until now? They turned up?"

She nodded to confirm his suspicion. "The wife. The daughter and husband have not." She wanted to mention that _Vega_ was found near the scene...but due to her history and life threatening encounters with the Spaniard, she chose not to make Ken worry. It was hard to hold such a scary detail inside, but it was for his own good. He didn't need to worry about her. "She was severely damaged. I'm to go in and investigate what happened. Ask some questions and things of the like." Picking at her food, she decided to divert the subject a bit. "My job's always killing me with things like this. I get comfortable at home, trying to live life like a normal woman and then _boom_, they need me."

"You're preachin' to the choir there, Chunster. Missed some big things because of my work. Sometimes..., I felt like I was gonna work myself to the grave. Work til retirement, live alone, die alone. My money can buy a lotta stuff, but it can't really buy ya somebody to stick at my side til I'm dead and gone. Hell, nobody can buy that."

It was weird hearing him say that. She had felt the same way a lot of times. She felt like the romantic novels she had were the closest she was going to get to affection from a man. The fantasies that would never come to reality often wondered into her mind during her idle hours at work. None of them would _ever_ come true. That was a fact. Though this reality she was living currently made those fantasies seem like childish tales.

There was nothing better than really experiencing the growth of affection. Be it 'like' or 'love'. The true feeling couldn't be simulated through text. Ken was proving that each time they spoke.

"Don't say that. You're a good man, Ken." She reached across the table to place her hand over his knuckles. "You're a lot like me...a guardian. Looking out for everyone and everything else except yourself."

"Treat others like ya wanna be treated. That's how I was taught." Ken lightly took her hand into his own, giving it a small squeeze.

"I was taught the same, through martial arts. Everything I do is, really."

"Then you gonna Kung-Fu your butt over there to the open piano? "

She laughed, taking her hand back. "_Fine_. What should I play? I don't know if the band has my taste of music."

"Oh, I donno..." Ken propped his cheek up against his fist. "Play somethin' that makes you think of me. Yeah, that sounds about right."

Something that made her think of him? Damn it! What composers did she know of? Beethoven was one she had practiced vigorously through her school years. Hopefully her fingers remembered the keys perfectly. "Hm. I think I have the perfect one." She started to pull her napkin from her lap, dabbing the corners of her lips before starting to stand. "You owe me, Masters." She pointed at him, poking the tip of his nose while she set her napkin down. "If I embarrass myself, you owe me triple!"

The blonde only chuckled, turning his head to watch her walk beyond him and toward the piano. Though his eyes were glued to her backside the majority of the time, he managed to raise them upward before he could be noticed!

_This was my moment. I had to nail this one. Hit it out of the park. No retakes._

"Hello," Chun-Li said to standing band who had just finished a small tune just minutes ago. "I wanted to play a little something. I will not be needing back-up on this..., though if you feel the need, feel free to join in." She started toward the piano, but turned back to them. "Don't worry, I'm a professional!" Though that didn't seem to put the band at ease. They needed proof!

_I was so excited...to be sitting at a piano again...with an audience. Especially...with Ken in it_. _I didn't introduce myself or anything of the sort...I just...took a deep breath...and started playing._

_Beethoven was a genius. I can't remember how long it took for me to master that song but..., as soon as my fingers hit those keys..., it felt like the entire world had begun melting away. I watched my fingers as they danced around the keys. Filled with the blood pumping from my heart; swelling with the emotion I wanted to portray._

_The emotions growing in my heart._

_I didn't understand the full extent of my emotion..., but as I tapped into it, I started asking myself questions. How do I feel about him? _

_He's been after me a long time, it seems. Am I just an object of lust? Most guys play these games until they...get what they want. Even so...isn't it what I wanted too?_

_No, it is not what I wanted. I knew I wanted something serious. Something long termed. I wanted to be held, to be loved. I wanted to give him my all, if this was true. If this was real._

_Though the separation would strain this. _

Chun-Li lightly swayed her head with her brows furrowing downward as she continued to play.

_He's a workaholic just like I am. What strain would our jobs put on us? Maybe this just wasn't meant to be...Ken and I. Maybe we were meant to be alone...and this is nothing more than two dreamers laying side by side for a little while._

_Even so..., I...enjoyed being at his side for this. Even if it goes nowhere. It feels like love. It really does..., but is it too scary to say that to him right now? I could feel his eyes on me. Goodness, it sent shivers down my spine. It felt as if we were the only ones there. Every key was like a sculptor chiseling into stone. Sculpting this memory into something we both could admire for years to come._

_As the keys drew to a close...all I could see was Ken in my head. His walk, his voice, his eyes, even those eyebrows of his! The feel of his hand, the intensity of his stare, his scent, his jawline! _

_Once the keys ended...I realized I had failed my mission. The effects were in reverse. I felt like **I** had been falling helplessly in love._

The restaurant had seemingly come to a stop the entire time Chun-Li played. Once it ended, she was greeted with applause from nearly the entire restaurant!

A little embarrassed, she stood up to take a small bow. Though her eyes fell on Ken, who had stood at their table, clapping for her, and even whistling! It made her cheeks burn bright red as she stepped back to her seat.

"That...made you think of me?" Ken pulled her seat out before she decided to sit. He seemed starstruck by her performance.

"Maybe." She winked at him, pinching the side of his cheek.

"Heh, I knew it! It totally does!"

"_Maybe!_"

As the night went on, Chun-Li and Ken soon came to the point where they had to end their date. Chun-Li's purchases were still in the trunk of Ken's car, so it would be easy to transport them into her apartment and pack them up before the flight.

As the valet pulled up in Ken's roofless vehicle, the passenger door was opened up for Chun-Li. Though as Ken got into the car shortly after...she turned to him.

"Ken...thanks for the lovely night." She spoke soft on purpose. Wanting the words to float right into his ears.

"Hey, it's no problem Li." He turned to her, sporting that handsome smile of his. It was almost as if he were posturing to be kissed.

"I wish it didn't have to end so early..." It seemed the posturing worked. She started to lean toward him...

"-MOVE! GO GO GO!" Someone had dove into the back of the car! There were shots fired!

"What the-!" Chun-Li ducked her head down, reaching at her side, only to find no firearm!

Ken didn't question anything, he peeled out into the streets to avoid getting shot up! With some tricky driving, Ken began to shout! "Get the hell out of here! What the hell's goin on?"

Police sirens were in the distance!

"Who the hell-" Chun-Li turned, only to find _Cody_ righting himself in the backseat. "_Travers?"_

"_Surprise...?"_ The shackled convict said, waving one hand to Chun-Li.

"You..." She had half the mind to just turn him in, but she didn't want to ruin her date, _and_ have to do paperwork for an arrest later.

"Cody?" Ken picked up on the voice. "Hey man, can you not jump in my car when you're on the run next time?"

"Cut me some slack will ya? You were just in the wrong place at the right time. I'm this close," He held a pinch up with both hands. "From getting Jessica!"

Chun-Li placed her hand on her face. "...Cody."

"Hey, are you two dating? I always saw you as more of a Ryu type of gir-"

_WHAP!_ Chun-Li struck Cody over the top of his head. "_Why does everyone say that...!"_ She growled under her breath.

"Yow! Hey c'mon!" He winced, "It's true! Though you guys are a lot more like Cinderella. You know, Chun-Li's dead broke, Ken's a charming prince. Gotta be home by midnight or-"

_WHAP!_

"OW! What was that for, Chun-Li?" Cody complained.

"I didn't do it." Li had been facing forward with one hand on the wheel. Ken on the other hand was shaking his fist out, now returning to the wheel.

"Thanks Li. That one was for getting me shot at." Ken took a deep breath. "I'm lettin you out here by the park. I'm takin' Chun-Li home. Got it?"

"Fine. Just fine!" Cody growled, waiting until Ken pulled over. Hopping out, Cody took off running!

Resting her hands on her forehead, Chun-Li would grunt. "...Sometimes my bad luck rubs off on others."

"Nah. I don't think anything is as...random as that." Ken said as he started to pull off again. This time at a normal pace.

"...You would be surprised."

( **Flashback #12:** Felicia & King )

"Well, apparently things are going to be intense this time around, King. My team has a little extra help this year." Chun-Li boasted, folding her arms firmly beneath her bust.

"Yeah? Well so does mine. Don't think for a second we're putting all our money on Bogard or Kyo this time around." King had finished putting on her suit jacket, getting up from the bench. "I'm winning it all this year."

"We'll see about that. I predict you will have issues with Morrigan again this year."

King scoffed, fixing up her hair. "Morrigan? She won't be an issue. I'm ready this time..., but out of curiosity, who's new this year?"

Chun-Li tapped her chin. "Well, we have one of Morrigan's friends -"

The locker room door flung open, as the excited Felicia scampered in! "Ooh! Hi Chun-Li!...Who's this?" She said, crouching down at Chun's side.

"Well this is -"

"Ooh!" Felicia interrupted her, bouncing to a stand. "I _love_ Ellen DeGeneres!" She threw a hug around King!

"...Eh..." Li just...scratched her head...

( **End Flashback** )

Once Ken and Chun-Li had reached her apartment building, Ken had helped her bring her new bags up to her floor. They brought the bags inside – and lucky for them, Chao was fast asleep. Though, once the final bag was placed, it was time to part ways. Chun-Li walked Ken to the door, and opened it for him. The moment had come...Chun-Li stood inside the apartment, while Ken stood outside of it.

"Well, be sure to call me whenever you can Li. I know the time difference will be chaotic, but...I'd love to hear your voice still." Ken said, leaning against the door frame. He made no sudden movements toward her, which kept her calm.

"I'll try to when I can," She said, leaning against the door. She could still hear that song she had played earlier. It was softly playing in her ears... "You should go get some sleep Kenny." Her knuckles lightly tapped his abdomen.

Ken chuckled a little bit, taking her hand with each of his own. "Yeah, yeah." He continued to chuckle, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles once. "...Just taking these moments and stretching them for as long as I can." He kissed her knuckles again. "Besides, we need to have that tie breaker. I'm on pins and needles waiting for that one."

She pretended the kisses on her knuckles didn't effect her. She stayed focused, trying not to shy away from him. "And you owe me a favor for that song."

The right forked brow shot up on Ken's forehead. "Oh yeah..., I sure do. Heh, almost forgot. Feel free to cash that favor in anytime, Chunster."

Though Ken was being playful, her expression remained rather neutral. She was in completely in control here. She had to be! She saw her lack of laughter was puzzling Ken. That was so perfect!

"_Kiss me_." Chun-Li spoke in a near whisper, stepping closer to him.

It took a moment for Ken to register it, but his confidence flared up ten fold shortly after. "...You got it."

Chun-Li's wrists rested on Ken's chest. Her eyes loomed right up to his own. She didn't make a move, she awaited him to make the first move. Sure enough, he did. She felt relaxed while his strong arms came looping around her waist. As she felt Ken drawing closer to her, she shut her eyes. The moments were intense leading up to the meeting of their lips. It was a small peck...not the deep tongue lashing kiss many would expect.

Their lips held together for a few moments, until parting with a smack of their lips. It...was breath taking. She wanted to do it again, then ten more times after that.

"_Can I have another?_" Ken's voice was like a cold breeze to her skin. It was making her start to shiver.

"Goodnight, Mister Masters," The mischievous Chun-Li pulled away, placing her fingertip on his lips. "Drive safely."

"Ooh...so you wanna play that way eh?" He chuckled, his grin matching her's with perfect symmetry.

"I have to get to sleep. Thank you again for tonight."

"Sleep well, Chunster. See ya soon, I hope..."

Were Ken's parting words before she shut the door. Leaning against the door, she waited until she could not hear his footsteps. "...Now. If I know my luck, my grandmother...would jump in..." She paced slowly from the door. "...Right...about...now!" Chun-Li leaned over the couch!...No one was there. Seems Chao was still in bed.

"...Huh, weird." She took a breath, starting to progress toward her bedroom. Though the phone would soon ring. Rushing to it, Chun-Li answered it without hesitation. "Hello?"

"_Big day tomorrow. Mama is impressed..."_ The woman's voice on the other end said.

"Who is this?" Her eyebrows lowered significantly, as did her tone.

"_Hmhmhm...I'm just a little bird in your ear. I'm impressed with your professionalism. You handled yourself well at the door, dear. Now, you just have to handle Hong Kong the same."_

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" She rushed to her windows, closing any blinds that were open.

"_Closing the blinds? Really? How rude. Miss Xiang, I am a friend, I assure you. We will meet in Hong Kong, and I'll explain what's really happening in your case."_

This woman knew too much. Chun-Li did not take her for an ally. "You know my name. What do I call you?"

"_Call me Mama. I tend to like such a title. So, Hong Kong, very soon. I'll find you...and you will know my voice."_

"I won't forget it." Chun-Li soon hung up. Once the phone was safely on the receiver, she grunted. "...Work never ends for me..."

+++++++++++++++++

A/N

I'll post Chun-Li's facebook on my profile! Also, the song she played on her piano will be there too. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Guile's Theme Goes With Everything

***************************  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own Chun-Li, Street Fighter, or anything involving it.

P.S. Been writing my novel! Sorry for the lack of updates! I'll have more info on my Novel as time progresses...so far I'm up beyond 75,000 words!

During this chapter, whenever you see a (G), play any version of Guile's theme you desire in the background. Kinda adds to the effect. When you see (g) that means the theme ends there.

**Guile's Theme Goes With Everything...Including Reunions**

_Just to be safe, I set my clock to 5:30 AM so I could take care of everything for my 8:00 AM flight._

**5:29**

Chun-Li was dreaming – and she knew it when she found herself stranded on a beach in full uniform. There was a plane crash, a major one. She seemed to be the only survivor...or was she? She walked the beach with a cracked cocoanut, approaching the shore where another sat. A blonde man, hardly in anything but a pair of torn jeans. A bit dirty and rugged from either rolling in the sand or rolling about in mud.

As she came to sit at his side, she offered half of the cocoanut to him. "All yours Ken," She said, looking out over the shore. She was undermining the fact that his rippling pectorals were covered in mud, sweat, and a bit of ocean water. He was glistening from head to to, yet still so very _filthy_. "Need me to wash your back?"

"Heh, I'll be fine Chunster." He smiled, taking his half of the cocoanut. "You look tense. Need a massage?"

She grinned at him, "Of course I do. I mean...those magic hands have saved me so many times since we've been stranded here..."

"We may never get off this island..., we should make the best of it, right?" Ken said, putting the cocoanut aside, and gracing his hand up over her cheek. "...I think we should stop pretending, Chun-Li. We don't have to follow the rules here. If they find us, they find us..." He brought himself closer to her.

"Ken, I..." She searched his eyes, soon placing her cocoanut off to the side. A concerned gleam came into her eyes...though it soon became furious. She shoved Ken away and into the sand with all of her might. "No! I'm not that kind of woman! I won't just be swept away because of our circumstance!"

Surprised, Ken kept his eyes on her. He seemed genuinely sorry for his advances. She could tell by the raising of his brows and the drooping of his expression. "Chunster I..."

"-I'm the type," She interrupted him, "To take what I want!" She pounced onto him, kissing with an unheard of lust!

"What the-!"

**6:30**

"Oh yeah! You filthy little island troll, Ken! You wear those cowboy boots so well!"

"H-how did I even get these boots?" Ken exclaimed in confusion.

"Who cares! Round 6!" She pounced her island dwelling lover again!

"I..I can't go another round!"

"We gotta hurry before my flight!"

**7:00**

**...**Chun-Li's eyes partially opened as she tossed to her side in bed. She smiled as she examined her alarm clock. The red digits would probably read somewhere around five thirty...she never missed a …

..."Seven!"

**(G)**

Chun-Li hopped out of bed immediately! She went to her closet, yanking out her suit case, stuffing it with clothes! S he rushed to the bathroom with her towels in hand, quickly tossing herself – almost literately – in the shower! It felt like a two minute shower, though it was probably less with the way she rushed! Drying off, Chun-Li brushed her teeth rapidly, and made an attempt at blow drying her hair!

She dried her hair off, and quickly tied it back into a quick pony tail, though was having trouble with her scrunchie! "Damnit!" She shouted as she ran out of the bathroom to find Chao napping on the couch!

"Mama! Grandma!" She began shouting in Cantonese, rounding the couch! She grabbed Chao by her "WWGD" T-Shirt, that had "randma" written in sharpie downward beneath the G. Chun-Li shook her violently! "Wake up! Wake up! We're running late!"

"I'm up! Child! I'm up!" Chao shouted while shaken, though returned the favor by striking Chun-Li on top of her head with two fingers! "Calm yourself! You are running late! I am already prepared to go, child!" (g)

Favoring the top of her head, Chun-Li winced. "Oh! Okay then!" She closed her eyes, trying to laugh it off – though time was still wasting! "Well! We'll get food on the way to the airport! Lets get moving!"

Chao folded her arms. "There's still time to go make grand babies. All you need is a few minutes before the flight! Call him!" She pulled up a cell phone – a very expensive looking one at that – from beneath the couch cushion.

"Grandma..!" She turned a bit red, "Why is your mind always in the gutter? – Where did you get a Droid phone from?"

"I bought one while you were out dating! I wanted to be up with the times, child!" Chao started to mess with the phone a bit. "I am to set up a Facebook account soon!"

"You will do no such thing-!" Chun-Li's hands grasped her forehead in frustration. "Augh..., how did you even get the money for that? You know the bills will be sky high, grandma..."

"Well, you left your credit card home, so...I took it upon myself to make use of our money! Besides, everyone needs a cellphone dear! The Television says so!"

"How...," It wasn't even worth thinking about at this point. "Nevermind. Lets get going, okay?" Chun-Li wasn't really having a great Sunday! Why couldn't it be a weekday or something? She couldn't be too down on herself though. Even with the stress of packing and New York traffic, and not to mention the hell at the airport, she was sure someone was having a worse day somewhere.

( **Flashback #13:** Bison is a great father )

It was summer, somewhere in the past. A young Rose, still so full of life and full or promise was always so cheerful to be at Bison's side! .. Though lets remember this is all in Chun-Li's imagination. Rose ran into the house after a finally graduating from college!

"Father! Father! I've done it!" Rose exclaimed, finding Bison sitting in his favorite chair, in his favorite house coat, watching his favorite movie – The Addams Family. "I finally graduated! I know you had work and missed the ceremony but..." She unfolded her degree, "I have a degree in Psycho and Soul Power from your Institute of Villainy! I even go to the top of my class!"

Bison didn't say a word. He simply sat, sipping his champagne.

"Perhaps now, after all of these years, you can finally be proud of me! Together, we will take down all who oppose us, father!" She was eager for his approval!

Bison slowly stood, and turned to his 'daughter'. "Rose..., today you graduated and became a woman. You've reached the one goal you've had in your short time here on Earth. You beat thousands of people to reach the top of your class and you are a master of your craft. For you, this is the biggest day of your life." He took a sip, "But for me? ...It is just Tuesday."

Rose's jaw dropped as Bison simply walked past her, as if she weren't there at all.

…. Maybe that's why Rose ended up helping those who oppose Bison? ….

…..

( **Flashback End** )

**Hong Kong – Several Hours Later**

After the longest flight of Chun-Li's life was experienced once again, she bundled up and left the airport with her grandmother in tow. It didn't take long for Chun-Li's close friend, Po Lin to locate them, either! Po Lin was the one meant to drive them to Gen's anyway!

"Chun-Li! Hey! Chun-Li! Over here!" Po Lin called out, moving through the crowd to get to them!

"…Perfect. Little Po Lin. Let me know when her grandfather shows up." Chao scoffed.

Chun-Li waved to Po, staying stationary as she got through the crowd. "Grandma…, that's not nice." Then it hit her, "…Alright that is also a bit gross."

"Why is it gross when I do it?" A quick cane thwack met Chun-Li's shin!

"Ah!" She jumped up and down on a single foot, still trying to hold onto her suit cases. "What was that for? It's gross because…you're older!"

The older woman defended herself, straightening out her T-Shirt. "I can still get low, as the American Little John says!"

"No more music for you…" Chun-Li scoffed, though she reverted her attention to Po once she got there. With a squeal of excitement, the two women hugged one another – of course after Chun-Li set down her things! "You look great Po! You smell great too – what are you wearing?"

"Secret! Hello Mrs. Xiang, it is always a pleasure." Po Lin showed her respects to Chao immediately, nearly praising the elder woman.

"Hmhm! Pleasure is all mine. Now, get me to the liquor store and then to Gen's Restaurant!" She shuffled along, leaving Chun-Li and Po Lin to gather the suit cases and such.

"She's supposedly having a rematch with Master Gen. She's really amped about it…, needs her drink." As the two followed Chao toward the exit, Chun-Li struck up a bit of a conversation. "So how are the streets treating you? Did they give you a new partner?"

The officer giggled, "Yeah, I got a rookie. She's not bad at all. Still wet behind the ears, but so was I when we paired up!" Po had a look of admiration in her eyes when she spoke to Chun-Li. The woman saved her life literately and figuratively during a very tough times. She was her own personal Super Heroine! "So how are things with that guy? How'd he take your leave?"

Dreading the question, Chun tried to think of a way to word her response. "He's…such an amazing guy. It was hard to split with him so soon, but I'll try to you know…call him and all that. He has the greatest voice…, cute face, ..great kisser."

Po giggled along with her friend once she spoke of his kissing ability! "We will surely talk more on _that_ once I get off work. I want every single juicy detail!"

"As do I – what is that you're wearing? Smells so, so great!"

"Secret! Now, you're going to need a ride to the building right? I heard Wallace is going to be here too! I feel sorry for him though…, I mean…his wife or girlfriend or whatever really tore him up. For him to be here so soon after that is a task…"

"What?" Chun-Li's eyes opened up a bit more once they arrived at the car. When Po Lin popped the trunk and opened the doors, Chun-Li began arranging the bags. "What do you mean?"

"Hurry it up! I need my elixir!" Chao shouted from the car, though it went on ignored!

Po Lin clinched her jaw a bit, feeling as if she spilled the beans a little too soon. "Ooh…, he didn't tell you?" She placed a suit case into the trunk with both hands, "He and his wife got into a big fight a few days ago. She ended up hitting him with something, now they're filing for a divoce."

"Hit him?" Closing the trunk, she chuckled. "Well, what did he do..?" More importantly, why didn't he tell her…?

"Something about telling her she has an alcohol problem."

"…Never mentioned that to me." Rounding the car, Chun-Li got into the – Chao was in the passenger seat! Rather than complain, Chun-Li just took a breath, and climbed into the back.

"I kinda ask him a million questions. Practicing my interrogational skills!" Po giggled, climbing into the driver's seat. "Phew, well, I'll get Mrs. Xiang her drink, and take you to Gen's. Then I have to head back to the station – I'll get you to the spot though, Li-Li."

"Alright, Po Lin. Thank you again." She put up a smile, though she was a little depressed on the inside. While she was building a relationship she neglected her best friend in need. Well, even before that she did. She couldn't recall asking him too many in depth questions about his relationship. Then again…, it wasn't really her business.

**** GEN'S RESTURANT ** **

"I'll be right back out, Po Lin." Chun-Li promised as Chao led the way into the establishment. "Hey! Wait for me…!" Struggling with all the bags, Chun-Li marched through the light snow, and through the doors.

"Well-"

"Look-"

"Who-"

"It"

"Is."

The twins Yun and Yang said one after the other. Yun stepped forward, throwing a wash cloth over his shoulder after washing down the top of a table. "Hey Sis! How's it goin? Hey Grams! Missed you!" He went over to give her a hug…!

Instead, Yun would get his hat snatched from his head, and hit several times over the top of the head with it. "No! Hats! Inside!" Chao had told him this several times before! "Ooh Yang! You've gotten taller! Lets me see~!"

Yang, the more silent of the two approached Chao next. He even bowed forward to be more at her level. "It's good to see you, grandmother." Though not linked by blood, the respect was all the same.

"Now, be a good boy and finish cleaning." She gave him a pat on the cheek, and went to unscrew her flask to take a long sip.

"Hey losers!" Dropping her bags, Chun-Li wrapped her arms around the heads of Yun and Yang! "You know I hear everything you do at school right? So keep your heads in the books and off the girls!"

"She's…, not my girlfriend…" Yang protested as calmly as he could, not struggling much against Chun-Li's might.

Yun on the other hand was flailing from the abuse! "C'mon Li! It's not even like that! I'm just cool with the girl! Yang's the one going to second base!"

"Lies and slander." Yang retorted, sighing softly.

"Whatever, you two just keep focused, okay!" She released them, placing her hands at her sides. "We'll be staying here a while, so I'll have my eye on you guys! Where's Master Gen, anyway…?"

"Right here, child." The old voice of Master Gen came forth as he emerged from the stairs.

"Master Gen!" Chun-Li took a bow of respect, her smile ever present!

"I see Chao has returned as well." He stroked his beard as he approached the two – first being Chun-Li who greeted him with a warm hug. When he stepped away from her, he turned to face Chao. "Well, I suppose your aid around this place is more than welcome."

"I suppose your hearing aid is more welcome." Chao responded quickly. "Since I'm here, I think we need to have that throw down, Genny-Gen!"

"Hm. Perhaps." Gen turned to Chun-Li and the boys. "Yun! Yang! Back to work! We may gain customers any moment now!"

The boys took a bow, "On it!" They both said, "Later, sis!" Also in perfect sync, the twins Yun and Yang went back to their cleaning duties.

"Master Gen," Li began to speak, "I have to head to work immediately. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"You know, Chun-Li has a boyfriend now, Gen. You may be familiar with him. Ken Masters of your precious fighting tournaments." She found herself a place to sit at one of the vacant clean tables.

"Ken Masters?" Gen brought his eyes over toward Chun-Li. "Hm. The young man Gouki's brother trained. Interesting…" His eyes narrowed a little, "I always thought of you more of Fei Long's type."

"Eh…" She started to back up, "As much as I love Bruce Lee, Fei and I just don't mix, Master!" She tried to laugh it off, as if joking about it – though she was totally serious. "The only thing he and I have in common is martial arts and Hong Kong. I'd much rather be happy and interested in a relationship than to be matched based on the guy being a fighter like I am…"

"Understandable. Run along now, you mustn't be late." Gen dismissed her with a smile. "Dinner will await you upon your return. If the old drunken crow manages to assist."

"_Your mother's an old drunken crow!"_ Chao shouted in the background!

"Alright. You two play nice, now!" She gave a parting wave, "Later bros!" Were her final words before she turned about to head back outside to the waiting car of Po Lin.

Once inside the car, Po started to pull into the streets as soon as traffic would permit her to.

"So, what was it like in there with Chao and Gen in the same room?"

"A little tense, but it's nothing, really." Chun double checked her seatbelt, sinking into the warm seat more.

"What's the history between the two of them? Did they use to date or something?" Po glanced at her idol, though mainly focused on the street. Chun-Li always told her to focus on her task when in the car – because she could be a real motor mouth if she didn't focus. She would probably neglect to check her mirrors!

"Date? No," She imagined the two of them kissing…at their old age. "…_G__oodness no_." She hoped and prayed to whoever it was out there that it wasn't a fact. "All I know is…, when Gen trained my father, she was always present. My dad used to tell me they were old friends, too. Apparently once she broke into his house to get her hands on some wine, and they had a match inside his place. I think that's where the rivalry stems from…"

"Who won that fight?"

"Who knows? Master Gen is incredible in combat though. He's just so quick. He can take on anyone." It was obvious who her favor was for, though that seemed to shift when she considered Chao. "Not many people have seen my grandmother fight seriously. With all the quickness Gen has, my grandmother makes up for in adaptation. If you get too fast for her, she will adapt and find a way around it. She's like one of the best at improvising in a fight. It's harder than it sounds."

"Sounds like it. I can hardly improvise on my field tests. Eesh!" She screeched to a stop in the road. "_Hey! Watch it!_" She shouted in her native tongue as a young driver cut them off in the road.

Chun Li nervously chuckled at the act. She just wanted to get to work safely, and not waste time on any…petty things. "Lets just…get there, Po – …" That was when Li's phone rang. Shifting in her seat, she managed to get the phone up and in front of her eyes to check the display! It was…Ken? She went to answer it, but fumbled! The phone fell at her feet in the car. "No!"

(G)  
Chun-Li dipped down as low as she could in the car, reaching and reaching with her hand to pull up the phone. She brushed her finger tips along it, trying to drag it back up toward the visible portion of the floor so she could scoop it up.

"Chun-Li? You alright?" Po Lin glanced over, but turned to watch the road once more.

"I got it, I got it!" The phone was going to go to voicemail in a few seconds! No! Though suddenly, Chun-Li was hearing music in her ears. What…where was it coming from? The burst of energy she had gave her the strength to grasp that phone and pull it up from the ground just in time! "Hah!"

"_Sonic boooom!"_

She heard in her ears, as she held the phone proudly before herself!  
(g)

Though the phone stopped ringing.

…

….

Chun-Li's face dropped.

…

There was a beep! He left her voicemail!

(G)  
"Yes!" She was a bit overly excited, wasn't she? Opening her phone up, she activated the voice mail and placed the phone to her ear to listen!

_"Hey Chunster! It's Ken! Hey, I just wanted to let you know I should be out in Hong Kong for a day or two. Doing a pretty big event there. If you're not working, maybe you can be my date? I'll fill you in on all the details later. Give me a call back when you can. Yanno…, when you're not savin' the world. Ha. See ya around!"__  
__  
_Ken was coming out to Hong Kong? Well, this would make things a little interesting! Maybe this time apart wouldn't _really_ be time apart afterall? She – "Do you hear any music playing?"  
(g)

"Music?" Po tilted her head. "No, I don't even have my radio on..." She looked to Chun-Li curiously, "You okay…?"

(G)  
"I'm fine, but I swear I –…"  
(g)

"Eh, we're here. Better get in your best business mode Chun-Li. Vega's been kind of a big deal since he got here… and that poor woman…"

Chun's eyes shut. "I know. We'll get to the bottom of this Lin, I know it. It was Ken who called, by the way. I'll fill you in on his words after work. For now, it's strictly business." Taking a serious tone, she looked to Po Lin as they parked. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Po gave her mentor a thumbs up!

When their doors opened and they set foot on the snowy streets…, there was a voice that rang out from nearby.

"Well, it's been a while. You'll be glad to know this an assignment I've put myself on as well." A man's voice said.

Chun-Li froze…, and slowly turned around.

(G)  
"You should know by now I'll be around whenever Bison's boys show up." William F. Guile stood there, standing beside his own vehicle. He was awaiting their arrival as it seemed! "Now, you're a bit out of practice with this. So you'll lose some of that rust watching me work, kid."

Chun-Li's grin spread, "Anyone would lose rust with all that hair gel around. Now, if you don't mine, Guile, the cold isn't the only reason I've an urgency to get inside the HQ."

"Heh…, got it. Lead the way, Chun-Li."

(g)

( A/N )

Sorry it took forever. Better updates in the future!


	11. A Dark Chapter

***********************  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Chun-Li, Street Fighter, or anything involving it.  
**Warning:** This chapter has a very dark feel about it. It may make some people uncomfortable.

**A Dark Chapter**

"What have we got here?" Chun-Li said while entering the office just outside the interrogation room. "Vega back at it again, I see?"

"That's right." The Interpol officer inside said only after standing from his seat in Chun-Li's presence. "He's all yours, Ms. Xiang. Just a warning though…our recording equipment is damaged…you'll have to play his words by ear."

"A bit much isn't it? Why not move him to another facility?" Guile grumbled, "No need to be so civil and shackle him to a seat with all he's done. He should be getting his ass kicked in population." Any of Bison's goons were to get the worst treatment possible if it were up to him.

Po-Lin held her forehead. "You've been talking about kicking people's ass since we stepped in here! Sheesh! Why do Americans always wanna brawl?"

Chun-Li would have chuckled, but she was snapping into a new mode she had not been in for quite some time; she was entirely set to do business. "I'm going in. I'll need the files on the case for the interrogation." She said to the officer, who promptly handed her the files of the Jiyoon Han case, as well as the old Shadaloo records. "Give me five minutes. I'll have Bison's location and confirmation on his involvement with Jiyoon's injuries and more." She had personal connections with Jiyoon and her family. Finding out everything after all of these years would feel fantastic if she could break Vega. She was entirely confident going in, as she knew she had to be. As soon as that door sealed behind her…she was locked inside with her personal nightmare.

Vega sat shackled to his seat. His once beautiful hair left a mess atop of his head. Slowly he began to lift his eyes from the table and up to Chun-Li's approaching form. His face, once flat and without emotion, started to creep up into a grin. He let his tongue slip out, slicking over his bottom lip, as if he could taste Chun-Li's beautiful flesh on it. "So we meet again." He spoke, holding back a chuckle as his teeth bit into his bottom lip. "What can I do for you, Miss Xiang? It seems you could use a lot of my services."

Chun-Li placed the files on the table neatly as she took her seat. Her eyes locked in on Vega's own…recollecting the assault Vega performed on her once before. He wasn't a snake – he was more like a Hydra. If she cut his head off, he'd only grow it back, only three times worse than she could recall. He fingers laced together as she got comfortable in her seat. His words were nothing to her, and nothing he said or did could worry her now. "I want to know what Shadaloo has been doing with Jiyoon all of these years. Why has she turned up now?"

Vega squinted his eyes and angled his head as if he couldn't hear her. "…Could you…, speak a little louder? I'm used to hearing that sweet voice a bit louder…" This time the chuckle escaped. Vega turned his head to face her, now biting down on his lip again. "With a bit of pain lacing it."

She kept a stone face, but she did speak up. "Where is the rest of Jiyoon's family? Where is Bison holding them? Where is he hiding?" She spoke with more authority, never once letting her eyes leave Vega's. She wanted to read his emotions. She wanted to find the weak point before he could find hers, and exploit it. It was always a game of snake versus snake when it involved the two of them; who could strike fastest, and who would deal the deathblow?

Vega grinned at her words. His seat squeaked while he leaned back, taking a moment to enjoy Chun-Li's presence. "You look beautiful, Miss Xiang. You've taken care of yourself…" He took a darker tone…his eyes blatantly observing her breasts. "Such a delicious body should be appreciated nightly…- tell me, do you still have that…_cute_ birthmark along your shoulder?"

"I am going to ask you again," She was thrown off. How would he know about that? She never showed him her birthmark…, and in battle, it was impossible for one to take the time to see it, even if her shoulder was exposed by his blades. "Where is the rest of Jiyoon's family? Or would you rather have ten years added to your thirty year sentence? That's _plenty_ of time for that pretty face to get wrinkled up."

Chun-Li was good. She succeeded in getting a pin under Vega's skin. He growled and gripped the armrests of his seat. "I will escape, Chun-Li. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Much like you couldn't stop _me_, back then."

She shut her eyes. "I stopped you, Vega. By all means you should be dead." As her eyelids came up, Chun-Li's tone became more aggressive. "I should let you go rot in a cell for all you've done. Don't be stupid, Vega. Tell me where Bison is, or things will get very painful, very fast." She didn't want to resort to torture, but Vega truly was working her thin tolerance of him.

"I'm not talking about that time." Vega interrupted the last words she uttered, ignoring the threat of pain. He grinned, trembling a bit in recollection of one of his finest memories. "Yes…, it's something you probably do not remember. But that's fine…, because I do. Yes…, yes I do." He continued to tremble and chew his bottom lip. He closed his eyes, letting out a heated breath. "March…1999…" He licked his lips over. "You were…so…disappointed. So alone…" He gripped the armrests tightly… "He was gone…, you were left unsatisfied…Bison he…he wanted me to make sure you were under constant watch…"

Chun-Li's face grew pale. She watched Vega, doing her best not to let the horror growing in her heart to not show externally.

"You tried to finish it yourself…, but you were tired. You gave up. You poor…sweet thing. You were like a little puppy…I could just…squeeze you, pet you…stroke your beautiful hair…" He kept his eyes closed, recollecting the teenaged Chun-Li falling asleep in her bedroom. "All my time watching you…I'd grown fond of your body…, Bison knew…and he still knows. I…I was told not to compromise my mission…but I had to have you…"

"Enough." Chun-Li spoke firmly. Her fingers squeezed together. She could feel Guile, Po-Lin, and the entire world's eyes on her. She had to take control of this interrogation again. "Tell me where Bison is. This is the last time I'm going to say this on friendly terms."

"You left your window open. I remember saying…why would she be so foolish? So naive? Doesn't she know she's…that she's the most sought after beauty in all the land? Doesn't she know I watch her…? She must…with how she's teased me…and…and how dare she have the audacity to lay with another man..? Doesn't she know who she belongs to…?" He hadn't let a single eye open. His eyebrows lowered as he relived the experience, licking at his lips again. "I got through the window with ease…you were…sleeping so soundly…you weren't even aware of me as I mounted you….and...enjoyed your quick breaths of pleasure. You must've thought it to be a dream…silly girl. It was a dream formed into a reality…"

Chun-Li heard enough. She stood up and stormed around to Vega's side. With both hands she dunked his face right against the steel table resting in front of him. "Shut your mouth!" She shouted, her heart rate shooting through the roof. She wanted to cry – she wanted to run – because as much as she wanted to believe this to be a lie, she could remember that _dream_. She felt dirty, disgusting, and violated all at once. "Where is Bison?"

Vega's nose had been busted, but even as the blood rolled down his lips and chin, he could only chuckle to himself. "Oh…oh how you enjoyed yourself. Don't deny it, Miss Chun-Li…you know we have a bond that can never be broken. No one will even compare to m –"

She didn't let him speak. She pulled him by his hair again yanking him back and slammed his face even harder than before. She was trembling with fear, but acting in rage of Vega's words. She could hear the others trying to get the door open to stop her. "I'll kill you!" She screamed, gripping at his hair and trying to restrain herself from smashing his face again.

"Oh..! Oh, please do! I'll return the favor my sweet…as soon as I escape!"

The door was opened. Guile and Po-Lin rushed in to stop Chun-Li. She had only gotten a few slams of Vega's face in on the table by the time they pulled her off. She kicked and screamed, trying to throw them off of her, but in her emotional state, she couldn't focus enough to break free. She had tears streaming down her face…, her body was trembling, and the dirt kept piling onto her. She was filthy now, forever ruined by one who worked for her father's killer. She'd put her father and family to shame. Ken would never want or respect her. She couldn't even look at herself or anyone else. She heard Guile and Po-Lin trying to speak with her, but she couldn't deal. She stormed right out of the Interpol offices. She needed to be alone.

It was the coldest day of her life. Meeting the winter with her tear drenched face was nothing compared to what Vega did to her psychologically. Po-Lin caught her before she could get far out of the building…and was glad to drive Chun-Li back to Gen's place. Though the Restaurant was full of cheer and warmth, Chun-Li went right up to her appointed room. She locked herself in for the rest of the day…letting her tears flow. Not a single call or text was answered. She sat by the window – making sure it was locked. Her gun sitting nearby, ready to shoot if she saw a shadow move. The moon was lighting up the city outside…but inside of Chun-Li's soul, it was vastly darker than the space surrounding the moon.

All she could think of was killing Vega, in the most horrible ways. She felt worthless, like it was her fault it happened at all. She should have locked her window. She should have gotten _dressed_. Anything to provide warning signs of an intruder. She was careless and she knew it…but never again. She tried not to think of…how many other times Vega may have 'visited' her. She was sure that was the only time. She wanted to believe it. She wanted to keep this demon inside and never let anyone know…, but she had to sooner or later. It wasn't like her to be afraid and run away…, but this was different.

She had her day of pain, but she had to get over it. She had to put on a mask that said 'I am alright' and proceed with her life until Vega got what he had coming. He'd never see the light of day again, as long as she could do anything about it. She noticed a…black car had been parked in the snow for quite some time. It wasn't until the clock struck midnight that it finally moved. Right away…she assumed the worst. She climbed down from window-side and drew the blinds. Her gun was taken with her to her bed and tucked beneath her pillow. She didn't fall asleep…, but listened…keeping one eye open for anything.

-~~~~~  
(A/N)

Chapter title says it all. Sorry if this hit home with anyone, but it was something I was plotting since the beginning. The story's taking a darker turn with the Vega arc, but I will do my best to keep it entertaining and not morbidly dark.


	12. No Need for Bad News!

***********************  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Chun-Li, Street Fighter, or anything involving it.  
Short update!

**No Need for Bad News**

"You're probably going to miss your flight."

The sweet, soft voice of a woman came into the ears of Ken Masters. He looked to his right immediately, having zoned out in thought when he came across a few outstanding bills of his. His eyes fell on his Ex-Wife Eliza, standing there in his home office with their young son Mel.

"Flight? Oh…right, yeah." He cleared his throat, shuffling his mail up once more. He hadn't any idea how such bills were not getting paid on. Was he losing money somehow? "I'll be back as soon as I can, promise big guy." He went to a knee and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "We'll go ice skatin' somewhere, maybe play some video games over here?"

Mel smiled, throwing a hug around his father's body. "Yeah! That sounds really cool! Can I spend the night too…?" He asked with hopeful eyes. It had been a while since he was able to spend an entire day with his father since the divorce. It wasn't due to anything legal, it was just Ken was always so busy.

"Sure thing, buddy." Ken spoke softer as he embraced his son. "Now go along and grab your new gear and toys. Your mom's gonna take you to the car in a minute, alright?"

"Okay dad! Have a good trip!" Mel released his father and made haste to leave the home office and head to his old room where his new 'gear' was waiting. Ken had gotten him some new coats, video games, and some gear for sparring that he wanted him to take back home with his mother.

While Ken got to his feet, Eliza smoothed out the front of her violet dress and placed a hand on the wide curve of her hip. "So, you're heading to Hong Kong? Business or pleasure?"

Ken cracked a smile and stood before her. "Just visiting an old friend for a couple of days. You guys need anything extra that I can help with? All the heating in the new place is working correctly, right?"

Eliza smiled softly and rolled her eyes. "Ken, everything is fine. Everything but the two of us. It's good that you're finally getting out to see friends, but that look you have your mail has me worried. You're going to kill yourself if you keep picking up things to work on."

Ken had to cut her short. "I'm fine. I'm doing what I can to keep the company afloat."

"You're not fine, Ken." Eliza insisted. "It's your father's company. You told me before you weren't really ready for it. You're a fighter, Ken. I told you that you have to decide if you want to continue to be a fighter, or find out how to truly run a business. These projects aren't opponents you can study and beat down. They're involving people's lives and life's work. You shouldn't try to take on ten of these every other week. You look tired, stressed, and unhappy, Ken."

He listened to her as he took a seat at his desk. This wasn't even nagging from Eliza; she still cared. It seemed the news media didn't get the entire story. Eliza left him for several reasons; suspecting his infidelity as well as to teach him a lesson. She couldn't stand seeing him as down as he was when it came to work, or feeling as if he was taking priority in other things outside of what he was supposed to 'love'.

"I had a date Friday." She confessed. "It seems there really aren't any other men like you." She leaned forward to place a kiss on Ken's forehead. "I'll keep looking, though. But don't forget that I'm always here if you need me, Ken. I'm always going to be your friend. I just worry about you."

Ken wasn't sure how to feel. He simply gave Eliza a pat at the middle of her back. Things had been mended between them over the year or so they'd been divorced. Though they would never be the same again. "I appreciate it, Eliza." He released her and allowed her to stand completely. "I'll see you guys when you drop Mel off. "

The woman gave him a soft smile, and one final nudge of her knuckles along his cheek. "Happy trails, cowboy."

He watched her leave the room and progressively came to a stand. They knew their way out. None of the help ever had to show them about, they'd just lock the doors. He moved toward his window that overlooked the circular driveway and the expansive front yard. He saw them load up in Eliza's slick looking green sports car and pull off.

He still didn't tell her he was _sort of_ dating Chun-Li now. He couldn't bring himself to discuss it.

There was still the long trip to look forward to.

***  
**One Day Later  
7 AM; Hong Kong**

As sunlight poured through Chun-Li's blinds and her alarm clock went off, she reached from under her blanket to slam over the top of the device. The other side of the bed? Well, it was occupied by her grandmother. Due to her inability to sleep alone yesterday, Chun-Li chose to room with her grandmother for mental security.

In the very least, she got a couple hours of sleep. As she climbed out of bed and got on with her morning, all she could think about was discrediting Vega's mind games. It all had to be some intricate design to get inside of her head and ruin her focus. When she brushed her teeth, all she could do was glare at herself. Doubting her own confidence in Vega's words. She wanted to snap his neck like a twig, and that was a big deal compared to how non-lethal she tended to be.

Once cleaned up and dressed up, Chun-Li had her daytime chores about Gen's restaurant. Yun and Yang took the kitchen, and Chun-Li handled setting up the chairs, cleaning off tables, and then taking the trash for the morning out back. The place started to come alive as Gen and Chao made their way down to join them, but that was just as Chun-Li was stepping out back.

She lifted the lid and tossed the trash into the dumpster. As she shut the lid, she felt someone near her. Without hesitation, she turned toward the unfamiliar aura with her fists clinched at her sides.

"Well well, aren't you the feisty one?" The voice of _Crimson Viper_ came forward. She was bundled up for the weather, but still saw it fit to wear her yellow sunglasses over her eyes. The plush peach glossed lips were curved up into a smile while her eyes were only partially lidded. "Don't worry, I'm a friend. I don't believe we've met before under such polite circumstances. I'm Maya Sunee…, I've been watching your back lately."

This was without a doubt a business call. This woman had to be part of some Intel agency just from how she carried herself. "Chun-Li Xiang," She took on a more professional voice. "What is it you're watching my back for?"

"That's the thing, _mama_ can't really give you all the details, but it's extremely vital." She shrugged her shoulders. "In a few hours you're going to get some bad news. So I have good news, bad news, and worse news for you. Depends on which you want first?"

Chun-Li gave this some thought. She wasn't sure how much worse her week could get. "I'm willing to bet ten American dollars that the news isn't worse than what I've already heard. I'll star with the bad news, then."

Maya chuckled softly. "Deal. Well, the bad news is, your case is leading you right to the psychopathic woman known as Juri Han. You might remember her from your childhood…" She watched Chun-Li's face, seeing she was completely oblivious. "Jin Ho Han was very well known through Asia for putting away more than a dozen crime families. Though not a cop like your father…he was a lawyer. He protected witnesses and got the job done in providing evidence better than any ace in the courtroom possibly could." Her hands returned to her pockets. "But…he got a little big headed, as they say."

"Big headed?"

"One of _mama's_ analogies. A little too arrogant, egotistical, feeling unstoppable, and the like. You see, he became involved in one of Shadaloo's cases. That was a mistake. When things got serious, Bison had his wife and daughter kidnapped. When he went to pay the ransom, he was tortured and forced to watch his wife be tortured. His child, however, was viciously beaten before he himself was killed. The little girl who was beaten saw you lots during your childhood when her father and your father would meet. Do you forget _all_ your friends so easily?"

The story made Chun-Li cringe…, but she did start to recall the girl. It was _far_ too long ago, though. "Juri…"

Maya wasn't quite done with her news, however. "The part of the bad news is that her mother was attacked in the hospital this morning and is in intensive care. You won't be able to question her. That brings me to my worse news…, better have that cash ready." She grinned. "The man you know as _Vega_ escaped captivity twenty minutes ago."

"_What?!"_ Chun-Li's jaw dropped and her heart filled with horror.

She could hear her inner Balrog screaming in defeat. '_**My fight money~!**__'_

She hung her head down, placing her hands on her forehead. "This is a nightmare…"

Maya lifted a finger and shook it from side to side. "Ah, but then there's the good news. Juri is the weak link of Shadaloo and S.I.N. Not meaning she's weak in any way…but let's just say she wants to kill them all. If you can get her on our side, then we may be able to bring down Shadaloo. What do you say? Going to avoid your boyfriend for a couple of days to do the world some justice?"

Chun-Li's head went up immediately, turning red in the face. "Boyfriend?! How could you possibly…!"

"You know, you should really adjust the privacy settings on your facebook." Maya was rubbing her gloved nails on the side of her chest, looking at them rather dully. "All your cutesy updates are ridiculous. You're like a teenaged girl, you know?"

"_ I am not!"_ Chunners protested with her face covered in embarrassment.

"Whatever you say. Mama is a bit too grown for that, but that's beside the point. We'll be in touch…, just try to ditch your boyfriend when I contact you. I'm going to hunt down Juri and Vega. Whichever I find first, I'll need your help bringing them down. Mama isn't superwoman, you know?"

"Why do you keep calling yourself 'mama'?" It was starting to annoy Chun-Li, as shown by the rubbing of her temples.

Viper turned to walk away through the alley. "Maybe I'll answer you another time. We'll be in touch, Chun-Li. You'll know when it's me. _Ta ta."_ She waved at the woman as she left back out onto the street.


End file.
